In the Shadows
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Someone has invaded Hogwarts! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are asked to go uncover to figure it out. Things get tricky as sparks fly. But when a war is involed nothing is sure, many twists and turns along the way you know this is going to be great
1. Mysterious Going Ons

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is my first Draco/Hermione pairing! So please be gentle with the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. Harry Potter and everything with it belongs to the great JK Rowling.

* * *

**Herimone's Diary**

**September 5**

**The Great Hall**

I can't believe what happened. Seriously. I can't believe it. There's an intruder in the school and the school is on a complete lock down. Here I am in the great hall, along with all the other students, even though it is the Great Hall it's a tight fit. Snape is ordering people around, much good that is doing. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall look really worried and keep whispering about something. Anytime anyone tries to sneak a listen, they move or change the subject apparently. Everyone's on their last nerve and completely nervous. I'm surprised a fight hasn't broken out with all the tension, you could cut it with a knife. I can hear the wails and crying of girls... Some people aren't taking it well. Not that I blame them, I mean I'm not sure what is taking over the castle. It happened so fast...

The day had started out bright, cheery, I thought that maybe Harry, Ron, and I could have a picnic outdoors. We had gone to dreadful double Potions but halfway through the lesson, some kind of siren sounded. Snape suddenly got pale which is actually quite interesting considering how pale he already is. I could literally see the difference. When he ordered us to follow him, none was us objected. He opened a passage I had never seen before, probably for emergencies, and we all followed through. It was quite cramped and it was pitch black from the moment we stepped in. I had to have Harry and Ron pick me up so many times because I kept tripping. We eventually ended up in the Gryffindor common room and we had to pack, Snape said. Everyone was flying around, clothes, pillows, and make up all thrown around. I packed as much as I could. And next thing I know, we were in the Great Hall.

The professors are trying to be brave. They have to be. They say it's probably nothing and in a few days the ministry will have it all figured out. Please. Fudge hates Harry. He'll delay it as much as he can, but since there's more than just Harry, it might come faster hopefully. I think we'll have to figure out on our own. No matter how many questions I ask, they won't answer them straight forward. It's so frustrating. I suppose they think someone will go out and try to fight this thing. Maybe that's why they're not answering questions. Maybe I can ask Dumbledore...

It's interesting all of us here. Of course the tables are gone, and it's almost covered completely with sleeping bags. The professors keep looking at the doors every two seconds. They've done all the locking charms they can, but that'll only hold for so long...

But basically we're prisoners. We're trapped inside Hogwarts and there's nothing we can do about it.


	2. What Did I Do?

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places, or anything of the Harry Potter series. JK Rolwing does!

* * *

**September 6**

**The Great Hall**

Still here. Simmering, but otherwise fine. Harry sees this is about him. Every little thing that goes wrong he thinks is his fault, which I understand but now it's getting annoying. He's probably right, it probably is Vol-, I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, RON who is reading over my shoulder, who is reading my PERSONAL diary. Yet the pieces don't fit, if he wanted Harry, I imagine he could've done in a more "private" fashion. For example fourth year, he got Harry alone instead of attacking him at the actual challenge where he could've made a much more grander statement of arrival. But with this he's taking this in such huge scale. He's after more than just Harry, he wants blood. Lots of it. Could this be the start of the war?

They haven't attacked yet. I'm guessing that if it is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he has wizards, death eaters, and maybe even dementors at his disposal. Us, on the other hand, are merely witches and wizards who can only do the bare minimum. Thank Merlin they haven't attacked. Yet as the threat of attack looms in the air, our sleeping arrangements have become better to the delight of Harry and Ron. The professors are creating tiny "rooms" if you will. It will take up the Great Hall but some room will be left in the center as a commons type area. While a room in the back will be for the teachers. The rooms come complete with a bunk bed, dresser, mirror, and a bathroom. So that means I'll have a room mate! Excellent! I wonder who I will bunk with. Probably the Head Boy? I haven't met him yet. I wonder who he is...OH! Wait they are announcing the pairs now...

* * *

**Head's Room**

What did I do? What did I do that was so bad for me to get Draco Malfoy as a bunk mate? I obey all the rules, do my homework, and manage to have a couple friends and this is how I get repayed? But he's Head Boy. Did the Dumbledore get knocked over the head recently? Malfoy's father is a loyal death eater for goodness sake, to put me in his room is the perfect oppurtunity to get information. Not to mention we are already enemies as it is. It doesn't help that he's attracted to nearly every girl he sees. Yet the feeling of disgust was mutual when he moved in his suitcase. It was matching black and green dragon skin, of course, the most expensive kind on the market. I prepared myself.

"Mudblood." I felt the temperature go down as I felt my face heat up with anger.

"Ferret." I said coldly. We stared each other down. Eventually I rolled my eyes at him and continued putting my things away in my half of the dresser. His eyebrows lifted with a sudden idea and smirked.

"I think I'll take the top bunk." he said, throwing his pillow onto the bunk. Once again, green silk with a black pattern of a snake on it, the finest you could buy. Then a realization hit me, if we're attacked during our sleep then I'm the first one dead. I tried to show indifference but I had actually planned on getting the top bunk.

"God Granger, how much crap did you bring?" he said eyeing my belonging, which took up the whole space of my bed. Honestly doesn't he know you have to be prepared? I didn't know how long I would be here so I took as much as I could, or three suitcases worth. Malfoy on the other hand had his one suitcase that I knew if we stayed more than a few weeks he would be in trouble. "Don't expect me letting you borrow anything like toothpaste or the like when you run out." I said in a "I know what is going to happen." voice.

"Like I would touch anything a mudblood has touched." Mudblood, that word again! I just want to turn him on mute when he has to say that word instead of something else.

Needless to say, we finished unpacking in silence. The rest of the time went by smoothly with the two of us avoiding each other at all costs and me curling into bed early.

I have to admit things could've been worse. Yet I know it's not going to be a tea party. I'm determined to figure out what is going on and any Head Girl duties I must perform. I won't let Malfoy get in my way and I won't let him get under my skin so he can annoy me. I'm Hermione Granger by God! One of the greatest minds of this century according to Witching Weekly! I'll figure out how to do it all somehow...


	3. Prowling Around

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does.

* * *

**September 7**

**Head's room**

Rather uneventful so far. The morning was a light breakfast, scones and some fruit. I learned how to play exploding snap. Ron still can't believe I beat him, he's quite adoreable when he's angry, my prize was some chocolate frogs I ate with Ginny later. I've had to push away six, yes six, girls away from stalking the room. Goodness, who in their right mind would want him? I've put a charm up to keep them away, it's gotten to that. I tried to tell Malfoy to lay off the charmboy routine after dinner.

"What? Jealous?" He said rising an eyebrow.

"As if I would be jealous of _that_." I scoffed. "But I can't have these girls coming here, expecting something every night. You can go back to your regular schedule when this mess is over and we go back to having seperate rooms."

"And why not?" He said with interest.

"Hello? Because your right up _there_ and I'm a _girl_. It would be disgusting." I explained while shaking my head in disgust. A bad image came to my mind, I would look up erasing charms once I could go to a library.

"Then why don't you go bunk with Weasel or Potter? I'm sure one of them would take a flithy mudblood in like you." I glared at him.

"If your referring to Harry, no. He and I are good friends and that's all we will ever be. Ron is my boyfriend though and he respects my choices." He scoffed. "Don't scoff at him! He's ten times the man you are." He rolled his eyes. "I'm staying right here, and you're not getting any girls. I've gone my whole life without what you do. If I've lived that long without it, you can deal." Before I could see what he would do in response, I left.

* * *

Now hopefully after they blow out the lights, I can spy a bit. No one is giving us any answers and we can't get the papers through. If I can find the passage Snape used...I could go from here to the dungeon and work my way up possibly! Or better yet, it goes off into the House common rooms! But still if there's one passage way, there are bound to be dozens more. If only I could find that map Harry had, can't remember the name...then it would save me all this trouble! Oh well, I plan to figure this out. But now I'm going to go. It might mean breaking into the teacher rooms...me breaking in...who would've thought those words would be connected me?

* * *

Blast it all!

I got to the teacher's room alright. I wasn't really worried about that part because with the help of a couple sleeping and silencing charms, I was in. I didn't find any paper work of value that I could possibly read to help figure this all out. I did find a passage way though. I knew it would be near Dumbledore. Because one: If the teachers wanted to hide something, they would be around it 24/7. And if it was very important, it would be protected by the most important person. That would be Dumbledore. I quickly patted the walls. Nothing. I looked around. Think Hermione, what do you know about secret passages? They can be activated by moving a single object that looks out of place! What seemed out of place about this room? There was a book out of place. I opened the book and I heard some stone moving. Bingo. A passage way was in this place. I knew it!

So here I was, with my wand lit so I could see, in this dark hallway. Once again I walked for what seemed like hours and then finally I ended up in the Gryffindor Common Room. I knew it! My eyes were getting ajusted to the light difference when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped about a mile, tripped in the process, and fell flat on my face. The person who tapped me on the shoulder began to laugh. Wait I knew that laugh...way too well in fact...

"Malfoy!" I whispered, pulling myself together and standing up. I smacked him arm with my hand.

"Granger...oh that was priceless!" he said, double overing with laughter. I glared at him, what was he twelve?

"Do you _want_ to get caught?" I questioned. What he had done would've been perfect for anyone on the prowl to do harm.

"Of course not Granger, I'm not stupid. I'm here for the same reason you are." he said simply, twirling his wand around in his hand.

"And that would be...?" I said, leaning against the wall, still catching my breath.

"To figure this mess out."

"Your father is a Death Eater, wouldn't he have told you by now?"

"What makes you think my father told me about this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being stupid, everyone knows he's a high ranked Death Eater."

"So?" he questioned. "Doesn't mean he has fireside chats with me and explains the playbook of the war to me."

"He works for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He has to be in on this and he probably told you something about it. You're probably a mole in the system." I said throwing mental darts at him.

"And who is this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"You know." I said simply. I can write down his name fine but saying it outloud is one thing, especially with the attack on the school. For all I know, I could lead the villian here because I say his name.

"Aw, is Granger having a little problem with saying his name?" he said as if I were a three year old. He chucked his tongue at me and gave me a sarcastic sympathic look.

"No." I said defiantly.

"I think she does." He said, coming closer. Any closer and I swore I would break his arm. "Say it with me, Mudblood, Vol-de-mort. Or maybe that's too advanced, in that case it's V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t." I glared at him.

"I don't need a spelling lesson. You want me to say his name?" He nodded, looked like he was dying to see this. "Voldemort." I said softly.

"What was that Granger? I can't hear you."

"Voldemort." I said a bit louder.

"Must be some kind of ventalation, because I can't hear a word your saying..."

"VOLDEMORT. OKAY! V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T. VOLDEMORT!" I took a breath. "Happy!"

"No need to shout Granger." he smirked. Oh Merlin I let him win. Blast! Suddenly the painting started to swing open and Malfoy covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me into the shadows. What the- I stopped thinking when I saw some dark figures enter the room. Suddenly it was ice cold. The happiness of the room had been sucked out. Dementors. My eyes grew wide. Oh God. I'm going to die! And I'm going to die...with Malfoy of all the people! The figures seemed to be searching for something. As they came closer with each step. Malfoy hugged my tighter against him. I thought they would find us for sure, and I closed my eyes. Time passed. Nothing. It was just silence. Malfoy's hand wasn't on my mouth anymore.

"Am I dead yet?" I whispered and opened my eyes. The figures were gone from the Common Room. Maybe this is heaven for me. I read that it appears to many people as different things. Then I saw Malfoy.

"No I couldn't have gone to hell!" I whined. He smirked.

"Save the drama Granger. This isn't hell. You didn't die. Of course it would help this school more than I can say if you did." I glared at him. I walked over toward the center of the room where moonlight was plenty and I could get a better look at things. All the chairs had been turned over. Some of the wood used for them were scattered a bit. But otherwise the place was alright in condition.

"They were looking for something." I said out loud. "But what were they looking for?"

"Don't ask me." Malfoy said.

"I wasn't asking you. I was talking to myself." I explained.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first stage of losing your sanity."

"It helps me figure out things."

"Denial is the second stage." he said, counting it off on his fingers. I walked back up to him.

"You're really annoying, I don't know why you haven't caught onto that." I said. It seemed like there was nothing here and I hoped to move on but then I caught a glimspe out the window where I could see sunlight mixing with the moonlight.

"Blast!" I exclaimed. "We have to get back!" I re-entered the passageway, Malfoy behind me. We quickly went back to our room as I reversed the spells I had used on the teacher's rooms. I prayed no one would notice our hasty entrance to our room. Once the door was closed, I turned to Malfoy.

"You know this whole thing is a bust. I could've probably solved this whole thing tonight, but no I have to meet you and spend all my valuable snooping time arguing with you! So this failure is all because of you." He rolled his eyes.

"Hardly."

"And why is that?"

"Because you had a choice. You could've ignored me, but no Granger you chose to talk to me. So actually it's your own fault."

"Well I'm not the one stalking people. Good night." I said turning away and got into bed.

"Night night, Mudblood." I rolled my eyes and prayed that sleep would come to me fast.


	4. Are You In?

**A/N: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

* * *

**September 8**

**Head's Room**

Just got back from Breakfast where I tried to have an intellectual conversation. I can't believe people still won't listen to my S.P.E.W comments. Doesn't anyone care about house elf abuse? Honestly, some people just don't have any common sense!! Although I did have a nice screaming match with Malfoy over my comments. I won the debate about elf rights by a large margin according to the audience we gathered. I've never even seen him pour a glass of milk by himself. Ron, though, stayed by my side and supported my side of the debate, which was very sweet of him. Malfoy was gagging at the sight of us, completely immature, then I showed him my fist and asked if he would like a repeat of third year. He immediately stopped, I'm happy to say. I don't know where I would be without Ron------------**Someone has gotten out! Someone broke out of the Great Hall!!!**

* * *

We don't know how.....but someone broke out of the Great Hall. No one is sure why he attempted such a thing, especially through the front door where he could be such an easy target.

I can't explain the damage. I was about to cry when I saw him being taken in. The poor boy's body was almost ripped to shreds. We can't cover him up because every time we try, he screams in pain. Those screams....

If someone hadn't found out he was missing, that Dementor's Kiss would've killed him. He's barely hanging onto life. We're trying to do everything we can, but he probably will die. I heard he couldn't take staying here, either that or he wanted to show what kind of a man he is. And looked what it cost him. I knew that this would be trouble but he's a _child_, I must go help.

* * *

He just died.

Those screams.....I think this is Voldemort declaring war.

* * *

**September 9**

Those screams.....I had to had Ron comfort me all through last night. I bet Malfoy had a field day while I was gone. One of these days I'm going to put him in a binding spell and not release him for a whole day. Who ever said I couldn't be a rebel? After breakfast I sat with Ginny.

"He died." were the first words that came out of my mouth. "Only a first year I found out." I sighed. "Why would a first year be killed?" We didn't know the answer but that didn't keep me from asking the question. Malfoy was with his usual group only a few feet away. "If it weren't for people like him, we wouldn't have to talk about this." I said a bit loudly. He looked up but I had already turned back to Ginny.

"What do you think of Malfoy?" I asked her. "Honestly?"

"I don't like his personality." Ginny said. "But..." Always a but when it comes to her. She leaned in, "He's not bad looking," My jaw dropped.

"You think he's hot?" I questioned quietly. She nodded.

"I know...I'm suppose to hate him, but come on! Look at him!"

"I suppose..." I said boredly. Ginny sighed.

"I swear...Hermione, looking at another guy won't kill you."

"But it could ruin a relationship." I pointed out. I happened to be very happy with Ron, it took us forever, and I mean literally forever for us to get together, I'm not ruining it now. Ginny didn't know how to answer that. I smiled a bit, I loved winning debates or conversations. Slowly a buzz went through the groups of people, apparently we might move during the night. No clue where but I agree that we can't stay here forever. Must continue later, Dumbledore is calling for me.

* * *

Turns out only Malfoy and I are the only ones going anywhere for the moment. As we walked in to the teacher's room, we looked at each other, neither of us knew what to expect. He smirked at the fact that I had snuck in there and still hadn't confessed it to them. Most of our core teachers were there, talking in what seemed to be a deep discussion. Malfoy coughed. They suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Ahh....Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke gravely as he mentioned us to sit down. "As you know, Hogwarts is under lock down." He looked at us and we nodded. "There is nothing we can really do except wait unfortunately. Not to mention we aren't certain about who is behind this. We feel you two are exceptional students and have an incredible talent with magic so we are going to ask something of you. Do not feel obligated to undertake this, but as we all know the ministry will not figure out this mystery in time." Malfoy and I nodded. "We feel since Mr. Malfoy's father is a death eather, he could have information about this."

"Excuse me professor." I started. "How do we know Malfoy isn't a Death Eater himself or if he isn't, then how do we know he won't switch sides or become spy?" Malfoy glared at me. I glared at him back. I was not going to risk my life.

"Ms. Granger, I can assure you that Mr. Malfoy isn't a Death Eater. And I can put a charm, that will prevent him from switching sides or spying if you would like." I smiled.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Dumbledore smiled while I could see Snape rolling his eyes but Dumbledore continued.

"Ms. Granger, you would be transformed, not much but so much the Lucious wouldn't recognize you and you would have a different name." I nodded. "You both would be transported to the Malfoy mansion. Your father, if he knows about this attack, wouldn't be surprised if we sent the students back to their respective families. Mr. Malfoy you would say we have done just that and Ms. Granger is to tag along as a friend or companion of sorts. The reason being is so that your father will let you have one room. Now I know this doesn't seem like the best thing but if you had two rooms and you constantly met with each other, it could raise suspicions. The purpose of this is to find out anything you can. I remind you again, you have a choice. If you should take this on, you run the risk of being caught, possibly death. He looked at us. Death. We could possibly die if we take this on. I looked at Malfoy. He looked at me. We were asking each other, are you going to take this on?

"Can I think on it? It won't be long, but I have people who will be worried about me." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you." I said. I had to talk to Ron, Harry, and Ginny over this. I was excused from the teacher's room and I walked quickly to Ron's room first, knocking on the door. No answer. Strange, he should be there because it was getting pretty late. Turning the doorknob, it was unlocked, even stranger. I dared to look inside, had someone broken in and was searching for information? No, instead I felt my heart stop as I saw Ron cheating on me with another girl. I froze. I completely froze and felt myself go numb. My jaw dropped. Finally I gasped, once my senses came back. They both froze, Ron raised his head up.

"Mione..." I shook my head. I was so much in shock I couldn't talk. Ron tried to fix himself somewhat and tried to talk to me.

"Don't try talking to me. Same to you, little girl." I growled at her. The girl quickly made herself presentable and ran out of the room.

"Please let me explain." he pleaded.

"No. I trusted you. I can't believe you would do this! After everything......To me, to us!" I shook my head. "You know, I came here because I was offered to help with this whole situation and I haven't answered because I thought I should _talk to you_ first. But now I know the answer to that one." I could feel my eyes watering, but more importantly, I could feel hate. "Tell Harry and Ginny I said goodbye. You won't be seeing me probably until this is over."

"Mione.."

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to. It's Hermione to you." I turned away. "Good bye Ronald." I said, coldly, letting him know that the relationship was over.

And I left.

* * *

After washing my face I went back to the teacher's room.

"I'll do it." I said, coming into the room. Malfoy was talking with some of the teachers. They all turned to look at me in shock.

"I'm in." Malfoy said cooly but I could tell he was a bit scared. I could see Snape was a bit surprised, McGonagall looked at us proud, and Dumbledore smiled at us.

"Very well then, go pack, you leave tonight."


	5. Just a Bet

**A/N:** Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does!

* * *

**September 10**

**Malfoy Mansion**

Here at the Malfoy mansion, which the word huge would be an understatement. White brick house, think roman columns, and at least 3 stories high. Maybe close to 100 rooms, how can someone have 100 rooms? I doubt they use them all.

We took the train most of the way here which I felt was somewhat a waste to me for just the two of us. We sat opposite of each other and I suggested we ask questions to each other so we could get to know each other as we were suppose to be together. Malfoy rejected the idea completely.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult because of my parentage? You hate me for really no reason. I have never once struck out at you because of your immaturity."

"Yes you did. In third year and last year, you punched me."

"That was different. I was provoked. It's called self defense. As I was saying, other than that, why do you hate me?" When he didn't answer, I looked over at him. He was looking out the window.

"Malfoy, I expect an answer." I said crisply. I went over to the other side and tried to see what was so interesting that he didn't have time to answer a simple question. I was about to speak when I stopped. I was stopped by the look in his eyes. They weren't the usually stone cold stare, but it looked more of a sad look. Like he was thinking of something, maybe a memory, and like he wanted to change something about it but couldn't. But most of all, I saw hurt. Plain hurt in his eyes. I thought I saw his eyes mist over but by that time he noticed me.

"What Granger?" he asked me coldly, his eyes were now back to being stone cold.

"Nothing." I said quietly, remembering his sad eyes. It was like it was another side to him."I'm going to get something from the food cart." I made up quickly, standing up. "Want something?" He looked a bit surprised as I asked it. He nodded his head no as he looked back out the window. I looked at him for minute and then left.

* * *

I was terrified as we entered, and not just because of the creepy paintings. Our background story was somewhat lame considering it was fleshed out in back of a train. I was so scared that someone would put two and two together, but no, Dumbledore was right. Malfoy entered the mansion no problem and then with a quick talk with Lucious, he told us it was late and to get to bed. He would see us in the morning. We were actually given one room. Two showers within the room but one bed, I wonder that could slip a parent's mind. I still can't believe we pulled it off. We arrived very late in the evening while it was pouring so it was quite a sight, the two of us, soaking wet. I don't think Lucious ever thought it was me, thanks to the spell Dumbledore used. Draco and I could see my real looks but everyone else saw a different me. We were escorted to Malfoy's room and a late dinner was brought up, by a house elf. It took all my restraint to not protest against the house elf cruelty taking place in the mansion. Malfoy smirked when he realized this was another thing to use against me. After dinner, I took a quick shower, and put up a pair of pajamas.

"I can't believe we just did that." I said as I dried off my hair, with a towel. It was going to be so frizzy tomorrow, I sighed as I went through the taming spells in my head.

"Me neither." Malfoy said as he stretched out on the bed. I never realized just how tall Malfoy was and that he was now taking up most of the bed by laying in the center.

"Hey! I'm suppose to sleep on that too you know" I said.

"Excuse me?" he said, getting up and smirking. "You?"

"Yes. In case you didn't get the message, we're not married. So that means, you are sleeping on the floor." He laughed.

"That's a good one."

"I'm serious Malfoy." I said staring him down.

"There's no way in hell I'm sleeping on the floor." he said matter of factly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy." he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh that's a good reason." I said sarcastically.

"Plus it is my bed after all." he said.

"But hello?! I'm a lady?" I stressed. "You could be a gentleman for once in your life Malfoy."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Ok, I had taken it long enough, I screeched and pounced on him. He covered my mouth when I came close enough to him.

"No, no. We can't have you blowing our cover by being too loud. It won't do." I glared at him. I looked at my position, I was on top on Malfoy. On a bed. He smirked. Merlin would he stop doing that?!

"Why Granger, I didn't know you wanted me that badly." That's it! I started to at least try to pound him into a thousand pieces but his Qudditch practices must have gotten him stronger. Yes he's still the Seeker for Slytherin, not to mention Captain. I don't know how that happened but maybe next time he's not in his room at Hogwarts I can search for their game plans for Harry, Gryffindor's team captain. He still wouldn't take his hand off of my mouth. Before I knew what had happened, I was under him. I finally realized I wasn't going to win this fight and I gradually stopped.

"Now there's a mudblood." My eyes flared up at that word. "Promise to play nice?" I nodded, but little did he know, I never truly gave up. He got up and started to walk away. I quietly ran up on him, but as if he knew, he swung me around.

"Thought you could trick me now did you?"

"Malfoy." I growled.

"It's Draco, now. We've got to make everyone believe you love me."

"Oh it's ok for you to call me Mudblood still?"

"Ok, then what do you want to be called. I don't see an appropriate replacement."

"You can call me anything but Mudblood." I said, spatting at the word Mudblood. The pressure of his grip was getting a little too tight. "If you do, I'll call you something other than Malfoy in return."

"Really. What?" He just raising an eyebrow.

"Jackass"

"Really, can't you pick a better name?" he said bored, as if he had heard this from many other people before. I believed it. I was about to say something else when he did the oddest thing. He kissed me. It was nothing special. It was short and over with in a matter of seconds. I was shocked out of my life. When he pulled back he smirked.

"See you in bed sweetheart!" he said with fake sugary sweetness. I wanted to die on the point, that didn't sound right. I touched my lips. Draco Malfoy had kissed me. Even though he ranted about purebloods he kissed me, a "mudblood". They were tingling a bit. Yes it did happen. Why did I feel like I wanted more? I shook my head, must have been the spell. I'll write more later.... But I'll lock my bathroom door, just in case when I do....


	6. Who's on the Other Line?

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Goodness what day is it? There are absolutely no calendars around anywhere.

So far I've met his mum. She seems nice. She has warm brown eyes with golden honey hair. She looks too good for someone her age, I suspect. But then again maybe she was young when she had Malfoy...The point is that she is pretty, I suppose. She seems a bit scared of her husband, but after he was gone, she was very nice to me. She wanted to get to know me better since Malfoy and are supposedly an item, so we had tea and cakes, we then planned to see a play afterwards at the playhouse. I was right, this family is bit old fashion. I was dressed in the most beautiful dress I had ever worn in my life. A white lace dress that had the pattern of flowers on it, I did feel bad lying to her though...

_Why?_

Whoa, what the...who are you?

_Ginny, you silly goose._

You can't be Ginny....

_And why not?!_

Because.....this is just like Tom Riddle! I mean you could be him!!

_Please. If I was Tom Riddle, you would be dead already._

True.....

_Ok, you want me to prove it? FINE. 6th year you got drunk on butterbear, at least you thought it was, I tried to stop you. I swear.... And then you did a nice little table dance.....for the Slytherin guys.....And yes they are still talking about it._

Ok, so you know a dark secret....

_Your favorite color is blue. Your favorite jewels are emeralds. And you keep a secret cell phones in your trunk at the foot of your bed when you come to Hogwarts in case of "emergenies"._

Ok, I believe you. Only you know about the cell phone. How is Hogwarts? Why are you talking to me through here?

_Well Ron is a wreck....what did you say to him?_

He cheated on me. That jerk cheated on me. So I dumped him, apparently he found out his feelings a little too late....

_Oh. Good for you then! It's nice to see you standing up for yourself for a change. He can't stop talking about you._

Too bad, I'm trying to piece my heart back together and he won't be part of that.

_Okay I only have so much time so for now important topic! I'm writing to you through this so you don't get caught owling and any info you better report here so I report it back to Dumbledore, got it?!_

Now this is an orginal idea.....very clever. I'll report!

_So you're at the Manor. What is that like?_

Very fancy house. Like the Builtmore house in America. You remember the picture I showed you of it?

_Yes....You're so lucky....even if you are stuck with Malfoy...._

Don't remind me......he kissed me...

_WHAT?!_

Nothing like "I love you!" but still it was a kiss...

_Yes. Are you sure the water is inspected there? Because Malfoy doesn't kiss....._

Muggle borns?

_Yes, this is getting interesting! Almost popcorn worthy! Now get on to this day of yours._

She was being so nice to me. "I'm glad Draco found someone special. I'm surprised he hadn't written to us about you." she said, happily. Okay Hermione, think!

"Oh, well it was a bit sudden. We wanted to keep it low profile especially with his fame around school. We didn't want to pressure the relationship." I explained, as I took a sip of my tea so she wouldn't see my victory smile.

_Go Mione!_

Yes I know....look for me on the stage! "Oh, I can see why you would do that." she said understandingly with approval.

"Yes, Hogwarts gossip goes around faster than you would think. We didn't want to be part of the rumor mill, we weren't even sure if we would work out as a couple at first so we just wanted to keep it low key as possible." I continued. She smiled at me with a chuckle.

_Wait...there's gossip?_

Ha, ha, Ginny, very funny.

"Yes, I remember the stories that would go around. I'm glad he found someone with looks and smarts too."

"Thank you." I said, blushing a bit. She looked at me. She was staring but she had a gleam in her eye like she knew something that I didn't.

"What?" I asked her. She just softly smiled.

"Take care of him. Love is what keeps us and saves us from death. Remember that." I was puzzled a bit. Love is what keeps us and saves us from death. What did she mean by that?

_Hey don't ask me...._

Well isn't that a weird quote? I mean she's known me for like a day and she's says something like that.....Just not normal conversation....

_She's a Malfoy....think about the family...They aren't the best in the head, let's leave it to that, shall we?_

Before I could ask her what it meant. A bell rang. "Oh, it's time to go to the play." she announced and went to go get Malfoy.

_Darn...._

The play was interesting, it was an odd remake of Cinderella, more gritter, more real. I personally liked it but I hear Malfoy snoring after thirty minutes.

_Ha ha! Blackmail! Use it Mione...feel it's power..._

Ok now your scaring me.....

_But the first time you actually got something on him, and your not using it? Where is the Mione I know?_

It's just I think he could be human....I excused myself to go to the bathroom. After I locked the door, I heard voices talking in the next room. I took one of the glass cups in the bathroom and pressed them against the wall to see if it was Lucious. I listened in.

_Oh, please the cup trick?! So over done._

Come on, work with me here!

"What do you mean he lost it!!" he gritted out.

"Well, after the lock down at Hogwarts...."

"Damn, I knew we shouldn't have done it. I told him we should've just done Plan B. But no... More damage control." He said angrily. Him? What is this it? But their voices dropped. I dared not to make a noise because if he thought I was listening in he could find me out. I looked at the watch I smuggled.

_Mione smuggling in muggle stuff in the Malfoy Mansion...go on with your bad self!_

I could stay in here about 5 minutes max. I prayed that they would rap it up. After a couple minutes I heard him slam the door shut and walk away. I sighed with relief against the wall as I write this. I need to talk to Malfoy now. But I will have to wait until tonight, or after the play ends. Blasted! And that was my day so far....

_Well it was okay....did you have popcorn?_

I've tried to figure out probably a huge case and you're wondering if I had popcorn at the play....

_Well I'm a theater freak (Just as you are, may I remind you of the Theater 6 incident?) plus I've got Ron over my shoulder..._

WHAT?!?!

_Kidding! I love to scare you! But come on popcorn or not?_

Yes there was popcorn. Though I didn't get any....

_Aww....Oh wait.....I've got to go, Ron just came in...for REAL this time. Can't have him snooping....If you write anything, put a note at the top of the page and I'll read it._

That's a odd comforting feeling....

_(Rolls eyes)_

Don't roll your eyes at me!

_Oh please, relax. Go have dinner...and maybe a ice cream, or better yet a chill pill. Remember to not rush it. Details are everywhere...._

Thank you. Now which should I choose....green silk or white silk? For dinner I mean?

_You lucky duck....But if seems as if you care about what Malfoy thinks of your appearance..._

I don't! I want to make a good impression!

_Whatever....if anything, neither. Go for peach....._

* * *

After the play, came dinner unfortunately. I took Ginny's advice of wearing peach for dinner and it seemed to garner the approval of the table. Malfoy, seemed to notice my bit of rush to finish eating and was even more noticeable with his. I was surprised he would eat so fast, I was eating fast because I was terrified of the place, while Malfoy had no reason to eat in a such a manner.

"Why Draco, why are you eating so fast? The house isn't on fire!" his mother joked lightly.

"Well we" he motioned to me and then to himself "are going out tonight." Her face lit up.

"Really? Where?"

"I'm taking her to a club." he said simply. Wait, what? I wasn't in on this plan. He then looked at me, and I forced a smile.

"I love to dance." I shrugged a bit, going along with the plan. Nasscria laughed.

"I remember when Lucious took me to one. Do you remember that dear?" He scowled at her.

"No." Her face dropped a bit.

"Okay then." she said trying to be happy again, but I could tell her balloon deflated bit. I felt a bit sorry for her. "Well I hope you two have a good time." I smiled at her. I took some paper I had in pocket and I tried to write as secretively as possible.

_Ok...this is news to me. Why in Merlin's name are you taking me to a club?!_

I slipped the piece of paper into his hand. He discreetly read it. He wrote back

_Trust me, I have a reason._

_And that would be?..._I wrote back.

_Don't get your knickers in a twist, you'll find out when we get there. Oh and wear something sexy._

Strange. I sent him a bit of a death glare but when I saw his parents starting to look at us, I turned it into a loving stare. God, where is my BAFTA?

* * *

"Remind me why I'm wearing this?" I asked him as we stood outside a nightclub a couple hours later. It was very cold and I wasn't in the mood to be standing in a line.

"So you'll blend in." At his suggestion, I was wearing a black halter top, black pants, and stelitto boots. My feet were already killing me and it gave me all the more justification for why I don't put myself out there fashion wise.

"God, I don't know why you belong to this club but it better be good." I warned him as we approached the bouncer. He looked like he was nuzzling my neck but he hissed when I was stiff.

"Chill. Pretend I'm Weasel or whoever is your boyfriend." I turned to look at him. I swear there were tears in my eyes. He looked at me strange but couldn't ask his question because we were at the bouncers. By now he had his arm around my waist.

"Yo Draco!" the bouncer said.

"Burney." he said and they did some kind of hand thing. It must've been a guy thing.

"This your date?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Pretty one isn't she?" he said smugly. I grinned like I liked all of this. It wasn't actual me the bouncer was complimenting me on. It was this other me, he saw. I felt somewhat down but it was nothing new to me. Besides Ron, no one I knew of had really liked me that way. We were allowed into the club against the protest of the long line behind us once Malfoy's name was mentioned. We entered the club.

"Draco!" some guy said, waving. He was tispy, and not afraid to show it apparently.

"Draco." purred another girl, black-brown bob of hair, a very short red dress that clinged onto her skin, to Malfoy. He smirked.

"Nah uh Rachel, got myself a date." he winked at her. She pouted, and then winked, like she knew they would get together later. She made sure I saw it too.

"So how's the new girl?" I could hear the guy ask Malfoy. He smirked.

"Oh she's awesome, picked her up off the street. She's attracted to me like moths to light."

"So how long she here for?"

"Maybe a couple snogs, nothing interesting though." he said, looking at me. I felt a bit hurt, but I pretended I was some airhead who couldn't hear the conversation. After a few boring minutes. Malfoy was dragging me up.

"Now we dance." He expected me to dance after an insult?

"No." He stopped.

"No? Why not?" I went over to one of the secluded cushions and sat down.

"I don't dance." I said flatly. He looked at me like I had said that his father's bank account had just run out.

"What do you mean, you can't dance?" He asked me, sitting next to me.

"I just don't dance."

"Oh wait I know why. Your always so tense. You need to loosen up, and I know how." I looked at him like he was crazy. I'm not tense. I just have a lot of work that I take seriously. How else would it get done? There are deadlines that have to be met!

"Oh really? How?" I dared him. He left after this comment to somewhere in the back and returned with two drinks. "Alcohol?!" I hissed. "I don't drink." He rolled his eyes.

"Live a little Granger. It's not like anyone here is going to recognize you, and it won't kill you. Besides." He took a sip of whatever he was drinking and smirked. "If you don't, you'll never find out the info I scored from this party." I looked at him in pure shock.

"How..."

"I have my ways. Now drink up." I looked at the drink.

"What is it?" I asked, holding up the glass and looking at it's contents.

"It's a Comospolitian." he replied.

"Is it any um, good?" Were drinks, considered _good_?

"How would I know?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Great, it could be rat's poison for all I know!

"All the girls I bring, order this. So it must be somewhat good." he said, taking another sip of this drink.

I took a small sip. It wasn't so bad, I hadn't swallowed that much. "There I drank some of it." And I put the glass down.

"Nah uh." he said, giving me back the glass. "Take a real sip." I groaned and rolled my eyes and downed it. Whoa, the alcohol was rushing to my head.....

"Gee Granger, I didn't mean that, but okay..." he smirked. I glared at him.

"Now do you share the info?"

"Yes, now come on dance." I let him lead me onto the dance floor. That alcohol must have been getting to my head because I was dancing. He put his hands around my waist, bringing me closer than I wanted to be.

"Don't move away. Just put your arms around my neck. They're watching us." he whispered in my ear. I reluctantly complied. We have to keep this up in the party.

"Now tell me Malfoy."

"Now, I happen to know that someone from Hogwarts is here at this moment. And yes they are a snitch." I looked at him shocked.

"Who is it?" He smirked. He danced me around so my back was to his front. I saw in front of me, Blaise.

"Blaise?" I whispered in his ear.

"Correct." and he led me off the dance floor. So he wanted to show, not tell. Very sneaky, odd, but sneaky. I excused myself to the bathroom. When I came back Malfoy was making out with "Rachel". For some reason I got very angry and stalked of into the chilly air. Malfoy, surprising followed me.

"So you made me wear this." I said, pointing to my outfit. "And made me drink just to get a glance at this one guy and go let you hook up with another girl! I can't believe it." I scoffed and shook my head. I felt cheap. "And now we have to walk!" So here we were, walking. My feet were killing me but I wasn't going to let him know that. Plus it was getting colder by the minute. I was trying to think and process this. I was ripped from my thoughts when a jacket was put on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Malfoy.

"You were shivering." he said simply and continued walking. I ran up to catch up with him.

"No I wasn't." I said stubbornly.

"Yes you were, you were thinking too much to know it."

"Thank you." I said quietly. I sneaked a look at him. In the moonlight he seemed....different. Yes I suppose that is the word. He didn't look as hard or mean as he did usually. He looked, I don't know, innocent?

"What are you looking at Granger?" he asked me. I shook my head. He had caught me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He smirked. "Why did you kiss me?" I blurted out. "I know it wasn't anything but still, I was just wondering why you did." He stopped and looked at me. I cocked my head and he smiled a bit.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked me softly.

"No..." I trailed off, as he touched my cheek. I closed my eyes. "What don't I know?" I asked, when I opened my eyes.

"How beautiful you are when you're angry." he said even softer. Realizing what he confessed, he looked toward the ground. I smiled.

"Are you sure it's not just the charm?" I asked. He looked up.

"I'm sure. I look at you and I see you, Hermione." I smiled. He used my name.

"You really think I'm beautiful? Or are you saying it because you have to?" I asked him. I needed to know. You can't tease girls about beauty. He smirked.

"You actually believed it? Ha! I didn't know I was this good!"

"Okay, I owe you." the boy from the bar said, coming out of the shadows, giving Malfoy some money. I was ready to kick him right there. I wanted to cry, first Ron now this, I had never felt so used. I stared at him. When he turned to look at me and saw how upset I was, I could've sworn I saw regret.

"I'm going to the Mansion." I said flatly and coldly. He winced a bit, I was colder than he usually was. With a flick of my wand, I was back in the room.

It was so confusing, how come when he said I was beautiful, I was so happy? I mean he's a Malfoy, I suppose to hate him, yet when he says I'm beautiful I'm making sure it's true. But he looked so truthful when he said the words. It's all confusing. I wish I knew how to figure it out........

_Hm....that is interesting...._

GINNY!

_That's my name! __So Malfoy's acting like he's a human....or at least you thought he was_

Yes.

_And your liking it...._

Maybe...

_I knew it!_

What?

_You like him!!_

WHAT?!

_I've known since May of last year. Don't deny it...._

Okay Ginny, did you go over the deep end because I don't like him....

_Hello! It's obvious. You both like each other._

Whoa, rewind and freeze! What are you talking about?

_Luna and I have been talking. And it makes sense. He's always picking on YOU. Which is a way for a guy to say they like you._

Where does it say that?

_Go look it up. But anyway....it's like the time you hated Busted. You hated them so much that you ended up loving them by years end. That's what you do. You hate something enough, you learn to love it. And that's what will happen to you and Malfoy, according to Luna._

Well Luna's wrong.

_Whatever...remember I look good in Green when you pick out theBridesmaids dresses._


	7. Midnight Dessert

**A/N: **More reviews!!

the fly on the wall: Look at Chapter 6, my top authors note, and u'll find the description. Sorry it's nothing really big!!

Fiona McKinnon: Glad u loved, of course I'm going to add!

Drakulya: That's so cool. A reader from another continent....I'm just kinda wowed, lol, I know I'm a dork. lol I'll update!! Don't worry!

Lisi: Thank you!! I wasn't sure if the drama was going over the top, but now I know I wasn't! It was Malfoy tricking her....or was he? Guy's minds are confusing so and with my stories.....u never know! I'll try to make the journal thing less confusin, thanks for tellin me!

Ok everyone. With the journal thing Ginny's writing will be like: _this_

And Hermione's writing will be like: this. (Normal type)

I'll try to make divider lines and make the talking in a center pattern. I hope this causes less confusion and I'm sorry if I caused any!! Wasn't my intention at all!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does though...lucky gal..

* * *

Day 7 

Woke up early. After going and grabbing an orange, I went out into the garden. It's amazing what they have in that garden. Daisies, roses, carnations, even sunflowers! So many colors! I thought I might just go color blind. There's a hill at over looks a lake sort thing. (Sounds a bit like Hogwarts....) Since I was a bit drowsy still, I leaned against a tree trunk. So watched the sunrise. Just beautiful. Purple, orange, and red, all smeared against the night sky. I know it sounds a bit fingerpaintish but trust me, it was AMAZING!! Of course it was all ruined by a certain blonde boy who will remain nameless.

"Hey." he said, casually.

"Hi." I said coldly and popped another orange piece in my mouth. He didn't deserve my time. There are an unwritten code of laws about what Guys should never do or askWomen/Girls.

They are as follows:

Never ask a lady her weight.

Never ask a lady her shoe size.

Never ask a lady her dress size.

NEVER EVER ask a lady about her age.

Never cheat on a lady.

Never lie to a lady.

and of course the one that is a huge no no.

Never play with a woman's appearance:Such as saying they are beautiful and it being a big joke. Girls in my age range happen to care a lot of what they look like. Insults from a certain blonde person didn't help my situation.

I ignored him, and watched the stars disappear instead. Too bad I didn't get to wish on one of them.... Then I heard him walk over to my side of the tree and sit next to me. What did he want?

"I'm sorry." he said softly. What did he say?

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I'm sorry." he grumbled now.

"Come on you can say it louder." I pretended like I hadn't heard him. This would be fun.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!!!" he shouted. I jumped.

"Gee Malfoy, I didn't mean THAT loud but ok...." I said, smirking. He realized I had played him, I did what he had done to me before. I felt sorta victorious. I like this feeling....

"Now Malfoy, what are you sorry for exactly? That you tricked me? Or that you were being a jerk?" If he was going to say sorry for one, then screw that.

"Both." he said.

"I don't believe you." I said simply, turning the tables a bit. I had good reason. This was a heir to a Death Eater. He played almost every girl. Leaving their hearts broken while he laughed about it the next day. He was just evil, I should've known. I wanted him to know he hurt me.

"Well I mean it." he said.

"I don't see how you could." I retorted and rolled my eyes. And continued to look forward.

"Your choice." he said simply. Wait, where was the argument that usually followed? Why weren't we screaming at each other? I looked at him wide eyed.

"That's all your going to say?" I said a bit shocked. He laughed. A real laugh. His face really changed when he laughed. His whole face lit up. I found myself smiling.

"Yup." he said, stealing an orange slice. "What you think I was going to argue with you? I know it's your free will. You can believe me or you won't. Either way, my conscience is cleared." he stole another orange slice.

"Hey! Stop stealing my orange!" I said, pulling my orange away.

"And where did you get this orange? My house, and as a resident of the house of which the orange was taken from, I have every right to eat some of it." He said smartly and tried to reach it. I popped up the tree.

"And as the contracted bride to be of you, the owner of the orange. I will get half of everything and that includes the orange." I said, popping another slice in my mouth. This orange was very good....worth fighting for....

"Who said you were my fiancee?" he asked, popping up next to me.

"I say." I said smartly. "But since you were a good sport and apologized, I'll give you a piece." I smiled a bit and gave him, the _last_ piece. A silence fell over us.

"We have to get an engagement ring. I can't cover up my hand forever." I said. He nodded.

"I've already taken care of that." he said smugly, producing a ring box. He gave it to me and I put it in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked with was it eagerness in his voice? I looked at him.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna." I said simply, and leaned against the branch, and closed my eyes. "I could go to asleep right here, you know that?"

"You better not. I can't carry you down." He challenged. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"I won't......Just so peaceful here. Your really lucky." I commented. He scoffed.

"Sure."

"Sure? Come on, look around you Malfoy, I can't even begin to dream of anything like this....I'll probably never have any of this! And you have it ALL, but you don't sound happy, why?" When he didn't answer, I looked at him. He had the look he had on the train. Guess he wasn't going to tell me anything...I sighed a bit. He woke from his trance.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." He looked at me.

"Nothing? Nothing always sounds like something." I shook my head again and jumped down from the tree. Leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Hey Ginny you there?

_Yea. Read your entry....very interesting......_

I suppose....

_But he apologized, I didn't think a Malfoy could do THAT._

Neither did I...and he seemed honest when he said it....

_Maybe he was...._

I dunno he said either way it clears his conscience.

_Well that says something._

Like what?

_A conscience makes you think about your actions. Which means he thought about what he did to you. And since he doesn't like muggle borns...why would he think about doing something mean if he supposely hates you. Wouldn't he want to see you in pain?_

Everything is kinda confusing. But that does make sense. I hope he doesn't have some kind of hidden agenda....

_Why? You fallin for him?_

NO.....He looks like he has everything and yet he looks so sad and cold...

_Appearances can be deceiving. Pain can come in many forms._

True...and his mother seemed a bit sad around her husband....I keep getting this feeling about his family, isn't so perfect, (Or as perfect it can be when one of them is a Death Eater) maybe the library can produce something....

_Did you open the box?_

You mean the ring box? No.

_Well what are you waiting for? OPEN IT!!!_

Demanding are we? But no. I really do want to go to asleep....waking up early I found out today wasn't the best thing to do.....

_(Rolls eyes) Come on...I want details! I mean you are planning a wedding!_

A fake wedding.

_Sure, just wait a couple months from now. When you say "I Do", you'll mean it._

We won't get THAT far. I'm not actually getting married to Malfoy.

_Oh come on.....ok how about you list all the traits you like about him?_

Oh please...

_Come on! There's gotta be something!_

Ok...let me think....I like his laugh. The real one. His smile....his face lights up when he does....His quiet strength. And he apologized, (Which I'm starting to believehe meant)that probably took some guts. I was about ready to kick him.....

_Well it's a start._

* * *

Evening: 

Took my nap, and my foot fell asleep.

"AHH! My foot!" I exclaimed as I tumbled out of the bed and hit the floor. "Ow....head getting more painful..." and looked at the clock. Missed dinner. I groaned, just freaking great! I was going to have to ignore my hunger until breakfast...either that or I was sneaking out into the kitchen....I ignored the pain in my foot and tried to fix my hair and clothes. Once my foot was better I looked around. While I was sleeping someone had put a blanket over me. And the same person had brought me dinner. I looked around. No one. Strange.

* * *

Day 8: 

Was very angered when Ginny told me, that Ron, in rage of that I was with Malfoy sent an owl to my parents about us. And didn't explain the plan. Now Malfoy and I would have to go over and have him meet my parents. Double ARGH!! Malfoy didn't really believe it at first but caved when it meant getting out for the day. Line after line of excuses, we took the train into London. I love London personally. It's always so active...something is always happening...I could lost in this city and not even care. Malfoy looked a bit lost.

"Oh come on. These are humans, very much like us." I explained as if I were a tour guide. Malfoy glared at me.

"Let's just get this over with." he said annoyed.

"Nah, we still gotsome time to kill!" Yes, this was my plan all along. Give him a taste of muggle society. See if I could change his mind. I took his hand and ran over to the motor scooters stand I knew well. I had ridden one in Rome. Another one of my favorite cities...When I realized that I was still holding Malfoy's hand I quickly let go and blushed a bit.

"Hey Mickey!!" I yelled. Mickey Fonda had been a friend of mine ever seen I was about 5. We were really close.

"Hey Mione!" he grinned. I headed over. "What brings you over here? What about that boarding school you go to?" Yes, I told all my muggle friends I went to boarding school. A big one that is FAR away. Where they can't reach me in any form of communication known to man.

"Got a little break. Listen, can we use the scooters?" I asked.

"We?" he questioned. I stomped off to drag Malfoy to the stand.

"Draco this is Mickey. Mickey this is Draco."

"Meet to meet you." Mickey said, shaking Malfoy's hand. I smiled.

"So how about the scooters? I promise to be real careful!" I playfully pouted. He laughed.

"Of course! You know I would do anything for you!"

"Thank you SO much! We'll have em back soon, I promise!" As I turned he spoke again.

"Listen Mione, some of the old gang is having a party tomorrow night. At Freinda. You know the place?"

"Oh God, let me guess Rebecca got her mum to cave in?" I said, recalling my friend Rebecca Sharp. Rich, beautiful but still the best friend a girl could ask for. Freinda happened to be a big club that only got shut down every once and a while. Malfoy looked a bit lost. I was kinda glad, now he knew what it felt like.

"Yea." he smiled. "So you in?"

"Most def. When's the party?"

"8, who knows when it will end?" I laughed.

"Good point." Mickey mentioned to Malfoy.

"He can come too if you want." I nodded.

"Cool. Tell Rebecca he's coming though." I said remembering the party he took me to.

"See you later." I called to Mickey as we left the stand to the scooters.

"What was that about?" he asked, a bit angry.

"I told you, that's Mickey. I've known him since I was 5. Yes I still have muggle friends. And they are having a party, of which we will BOTH be going to."

"What is Mickey? Your boyfriend?" Did he sound jealous?

"No, I'm single." I said defiantly.

"What about Weasel?" he asked.

"Cheated on me. Caught him, I broke up with him." I said simply. I wanted to get it out of my head, I really didn't want to deal with it. I would....some time, but now I needed to focus my attention on this.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Whatever, you've never been cheated on, wouldn't expected you to understand." I knew the words stung, but he had stung me before. He looked at me with shock.

"Your not the only one to feel pain Granger."

"I know that." I said. "But the heart is a whole new battlefield of pain. Your pretty lucky. All the girls thrown at you....and you never have to worry about what you have to wear. Or if you that person wants you. If they'll cheat on you. If your pretty enough...." I trailed off. I looked away. I didn't want him to see I was about to cry.

"Well, I do have some thing of exprience of pressure... Sure, it's great, not worrying about wiether you can get someone, but then you have to be better each time. To keep on top. The top is a tricky spot....once you fall....you can't come back up." he said quietly. I looked at him. He couldn't know about this stuff....before I could question it, we came to the scooters and I quickly got onto one of them.

"Your not going to actually ride that....that _thing_....are you?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I asked, putting my helmet on. He looked a bit scared.

"What does it do?" I laughed.

"Ok one, safety first. Wear a helmet." I handed one to him. He was clueless. I rolled my eyes. "Here I'll do it." I was so up close to Malfoy....it felt kinda awkward... I was kinda jumpy. "Now sit in the back." He didn't sit well with this comment since he was apparently "The Man". Please, this is the 21st Century, he really didn't expect women to be helpless now did he? Since I knew was the one who had been on it before, I won out. "Now put your arms around me." He smirked. "My waist! You perv." I scolded. He did as he was told. Suddenly breathing was difficult for me.... and not because he was holding me too tightly. I swallowed as he said.

"Granger, do you have a license or something for this?" Was that worry in his voice?

"Nope." I said happily. Malfoy looked terrified.

"Then why in the name of creation are you thinking about driving this?"

"Because I've ridden one before, how hard can it be to drive?"

"Granger, let me clear up a couple things. There's a difference, a **BIG** difference between riding and _driving_."

"I know, that's what we are going to find out!!" I saw him get a little pale. I swear he was praying that he wouldn't die. With that, we motored off to my parents.

* * *

I felt kinda lame, with my house. I mean it's pretty and all but compared to Malfoy's place....I wasn't exactly confident. I led him up the walkway to my door and knocked. My parents were surprised but happy all the same. After lieing that we had the weekend off, my mum went off to make some tea. 

"So you're the lucky guy who caught my daughter's heart?" My dad said. Malfoy nodded.

"Dad, this is Draco." I introduced them.

"So how did you two meet?" My mum asked. I quickly answered.

"We were partners in Potions....and it went on from there." My mum asked me to help her in the kitchen. When I came back, my thoughts were right. My dad had intreigated Malfoy. I could've laughed at the look on his face.

"Dad, please....I thought we agreed on me having a boyfriend for at least a for a month!" I joked. When no one got it, I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Malfoy again. He had something in his lap. Oh God, it was a photo album. But not of baby pictures...

"You never told me you did the stage." Malfoy mentioned.

"Well...it's nothing really."

"Hermione! She's so modest...." my mum started. Oh dear... "She has the best singing voice, where is that tape of her stage work?" she got up, hunting around.

"Uh, mum. I think Draco has seen enough from the pictures." I tried.

"No, I wanna see it." Malfoy said....seriously I could kill him right there. But my mum found the tape and popped it in.

That tape contained music videos, plays, and dances I did. I covered my ears and ducked my head so I couldn't see. I stayed that way until Malfoy nudged me on the shoulder.

"Wake up." I sat up. After some time of talking and a tour of my house, we went back to the Mansion. I prayed that those tapes would be burned in some tragic fire.

* * *

Midnight: 

My stomach was killing me for something to eat, so I snuck down stairs to the kitchen. I have to admit, at first I doubted they had one, much less had a clean one. But it was almost like a regular kitchen. I snuck around quietly and found some chocolate cake, 7 layers with chocolate frosting and mini chocolate morsels (A/N: I have had that before at a restaurant...omg...it was so great...) Jackpot! My favorite! I cut myself a slice with some milk and was about to sit down on one of the kitchen stools when someone said.

"Who's there?" I froze. Oh my God....Iam so gonna die....

"Draco?" I asked. Crap, I used his first name, he wouldn't let me live that down. The place lit up. And I breathed a sigh of relief. It was him.

"Oh it's you." Malfoy said flatly. Who did he think I was? The Queen of England? "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I explained. "And I was hungry. How about you?"

"Same." he grabbed a piece of the cake and took a seat next to me.

"So what did you think of my parents?" I asked him. He smiled a bit.

"They were nice. Why did you duck away when they showed the tape?" I sighed.

"I'm not anything good." I said simply.

"Your kidding me right?" he asked, I took a bite of the cake.

"Nope." His jaw dropped.

"You were amazing!Your parents told me about some scouts that wanted to sign you..." I swallowed, not that. "And you didn't, why? You were so amazing." Wow, Draco Malfoy was complimenting me...let's take a moment.

"I was in theatre my whole life. I learned everything I could about it. I knew I was a rising star. No one needed to tell me that.....I had posters on my wall of all the celebs....I dreamed of being just like them.....but I got asked to Hogwarts. Of course I accepted. Which meant I could do theatre in the summer. I was happy with that. But then as the years went by, school got harder and I had to focus on that more. My dream became second.....Then when I was in my fourth year I got offered a contract. I knew that if I accepted, I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. I was so excited....Then, because of my logic I started to think. Your just like everyone else in London. You want to be famous...but will you? Only a handful do...and what if you fail? What will your friends say? I knew that in Hogwarts I was someone.....even it wasn't a good rep, I was still someone and I always would be.....Plus I knew that Hollywood would always be there, Hogwarts wouldn't. I wanted my parents to be proud of me. And the fear of failing was so great.....and I could tell my parents wanted me to get some kind of schooling.....It killed me the day I sent that refusal letter in. I stopped doing theatre after that. Too hard to think about what I gave up....." I took a deep breath. "I took down the posters and replaced them with potion charts....my dream died." I said softly. Don't cry....DON'T cry....

"Oh." Malfoy said. I nodded.

"Yup." I simply said, drinking some milk.

"You shouldn't give up your dream, because of one set back."

"Malfoy, that was my shot, my ONLY shot."

"Still, you should still sing and dance."

"Maybe....who really cares?" I thought I heard him mumble something like "I do." but I wasn't sure.

"Maybe that's all I'm to be....a simple bookworm that gets in all the history books...." I sighed.

"I doubt it." Malfoy said. I looked at him.

"Why do you say that Draco?" Not again....

"You called me Draco, why?" he asked. I blushed a bit.

"Nothing....just calling you it today just kinda put it in my head." I explained.

"Ok, _Hermione_." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine be that way." I said, eating some more cake. A moment passed.

"Are we having a pleasant conversation?" he asked.

"My God, I think we are...." I said. He laughed. "Be still my heart." I said dramatically. "The miracle has happened!"

"Shut up." he on..." I grinned. "You liked this conversation...admit it."

"Maybe I did..." he trailed off.

"Maybe? You did, come on!" I started to tease him a bit. He started to get a little ticked off...

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't. Leave it alone!" he hissed, threateningly, inches from my face. I started to get a bit scared.

"Sorry..." I said quickly and started to pick up my piece of chocolate cake, so I could leave.

"Hermione wait." I stopped and put my plate down. He called me by my first name.....

"What?"

"Don't be afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked him.

"You said, you knew me, and if you do, than you know that I can be pretty scary. But I'm not my father." he pleaded with me. Those blue eyes...He started to come closer. I backed up until I was against the wall. He put both of his hands on the wall so I wouldn't get away.

"Or it could be that your not afraid of this." he squeezed my hand hard, to show violence I suppose. OW! "But that your afraid of this." Oh God...it looks like he's gonna kiss me. AHH! Why do I want him to kiss me? But before I could answer, he did kiss me. I swear I died and went to heaven. I wasn't thinking....I don't think I was breathing....But when he pulled away, I touched my lips. Both of us were breathing hard. Before I could think about what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed_ him_. Sparks were flying like firecrackers....wow...he's a really good kisser...

Oh my God....I just might be falling for him....

* * *

So Ms. Grangeris liking him....and they still have thatparty to go to.....but will she get back up on stage?! 

You know what would make me really happy and eager to update? Besides reviewing? I have several series up at the moment and it would be really nice if you read and review!!

Oh I just realized this was Rated G. It's suppose to be PG13!! Whoops!

Remember if you want to drama to ensure, review!!


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know I'm gettininto troublefor this....but anyway....I know Chapter 8 was screwy, but it does have a reason why! I can't really tell right now, because I'm typing as fast as I can because I'm rushed....again. But I wanted to tell everyone Chapter 8 wasn't suppose to be posted! Yes, a little mix up between me and a certain person I'm not going to say. But I look and there's people telling me this isn't my best chapter and AH! There it is posted. I felt so dumb. Thank you so much everyone for understanding!! I'm SO sorry!! This won't happen again!! But look for Chapter 8 new and improved! Some time in the after noon. Until then Ciao!


	9. The Fair Grounds Part 1: Findings

OoO look Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is on right now where I'm at. It kinda derails my plan for my plot a bit....but no worries....

**

* * *

IMPORTANT!!: As a couple of you have seen, my computer thing screwed up on me and I posted a less than quality piece of writing from me. So ****IGNORE CHAPTER 8!!** This is the **REAL part.** I'mSO sorry I got that mixed up!! It won't happen again!! That's why many of you got 2 emails. Bc I quickly went to post an apology init's place!! Thank you SOmuch for being understanding!!As a couple of you have seen, my computer thing screwed up on me and I posted a less than quality piece of writing from me. So This is the I'mSO sorry I got that mixed up!! It won't happen again!! That's why many of you got 2 emails. Bc I quickly went to post an apology init's place!! Thank you SOmuch for being understanding!!

* * *

Lisi: Yea the rating is now fixed...What you said was so sweet! Thank you! But good to know the journal thing was easier to read! Yes...the kiss was. I'm not going to make Draco all lovey dovey. Maybe soften him a bit, not love sick.

Fiona McKinnon: Thanks! I'll add more when I can!!

Drakulya: True, you have a point. But usually it's for that story. I'm very into people opinons about my stories. But if you should review once for all my stories, that's fine too. Yes Hermione was quite bold...Thank you! I love writing long conversations. No matter if your series does or doesn't have them, the series is still GREAT all the same!!

Buffy Summers: I understand...everyone has lives.... :) Glad you like! But I'm glad to know Ginny's comments are funny!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. At thought image what I could do ifI did....**

* * *

Day 9:

I'm rather pissed, Draco's father will be in the house the whole day, entertaining people. ARGH!! I really wanted to get something done....Another plan derailed.....

* * *

_Aww....But come on more time with Mr. Malfoy...._

Whoa...I could take that two ways...

_Get those dirty thoughts out of your head you naughty girl. I meant Malfoy. Draco. Whatever your calling him now._

It's Draco.

_HA! So your on first name bases....I get 20 sickles from Harry!_

WHAT?! YOU HAD A BET ON ME?!

_Come on, I was bored....I want details on why I'm being cooped up in here with nothing going on?_

Wait, you mean nothing is going on?

_Yea, kinda weird...I expected to be dead by now, but maybe I did something so right that I got spared!_

Now what is this bet with Harry.

_I told him a bit about you guys._

Oh I know what you told him. "Harry, Hermione and Draco have fallen madly in love. But they don't know it yet! Isn't it sweet?! A hidden love....when do you think they'll start using first names? That's a sign that things are getting BIG. Huh huh? Harry? What's your bet?" And annoyed the bloody hell outta him?

_You know me too well..._

I knew it! But come on...Oh dear, have you told Ron about this?!

_No...I maybe a better but I'm not a snitch. (Again, not the annoying golden ball Harry tried to catch within his room. Although he looks quite cute doing it...)_

Now who's the one with the crush?

_Well at least he knows it!_

WHAT?! You said nothing was going on?!

_Well that was "Alias show" wise. This is "Bachorette show" wise._

You had a TV show there?!

_No, silly. I meant like spy and romance? Come on Mione, you won student of the year...pick it up! Plus you were the one who brought me over to your house last summer. You didn't think I would get addicted to television?_

Whoa, remind me again why I took this job?

_So you could save everyone and look really really cool?_

Right..... But Congrats. Harry better be a good boyfriend....

_Oh Harry is right here! Let it out Hermione!_

Ok Harry. If you don't treat her right you have Ron and I to go threw, seperately might I add. A fair warning.

_

* * *

_

Hermione please don't worry. I really like Ginny. You focus on you mission alright?

Whoa, Harry is actually there?

_In the flesh or however I can be in a book....._

Whoa...okay. Well how has everything been?

_Good, nothing has happened._

Ginny told me that. Maybe they have gone. I want you to do a favor for me.

_Shoot._

Take your invisibility cloak. In the teacher's room in the back, on Dumbledore's dresser is a book. Open it. A passageway should open up. It's dark and a long tunnel but if you go the whole way through it leads to the common room. Go from there. Check as much as the castle as you can without being caught. Before reporting to ANYONE come tell Ginny you need to speak with me. And tell me any of your findings even if it is just no one is there.

_Have you got a plan Hermione?_

No....but I have a hunch.

* * *

Since there was nothing really to do, until the party, I dragged Draco to the library. My stars, the bpy barely knew how to get there. I wonder why he's Head Boy sometimes.....

"How do you collect all these books?" I asked him, as my voice echoed off the walls. Wow, even paintings on the ceilings...

"Don't ask me." Draco said defensively. I glared at him a bit. So many books...spells....charms... Then I came to a section all about the black arts. Books I had only read about....High end levels. I was glad I had my bag with me. I did a spell to copy the books. (They would've noticed if I actually took them)I made them all small and quickly shoved them into my bag. History was on the next shelf. I soon came to find that it wasn't allsome wizard world history but therewas aMalfoy History book....I reached to grabthe book from the shelf but Draco stopped me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't go looking in that." he growled. I jumped a bit.

"Okay, okay. Don't go all Buffy on me." I said, backing away.

"Buffy?" he questioned.

"Never mind. Muggle show." I explained. He shrugged it off.

"Come on, we've got lunch." he said, leading me out of the way. No, I needed to see that book....Good thing I left my bag there. The only time forgetfulness was handy.

"I have to go get my bag. Can I meet you there?" I asked him. He didn't look like his answer was going to be yes. But he relunctantly agreed. I hugged him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me.

"I dunno, you seem like you haven't had many hugs." I said kissing him on the cheek. "See you at lunch!"

* * *

I did the same spell for the Malfoy books and put them into my bag. I needed to hide them.....But for now I would carry them with me. After lunch, I pretended I had a very bad headache and told Draco to go on. I went back up to the room and was about to pull out the books when I found the ring box Draco had given me yesterday. I shrugged. Better now, than never. Inside was a silver ring that had an emerald heart with diamonds on the side. (A/N: That's my dream engagement ring ;) I was kinda surprised. It wasn't lavish. Not to say it wasn't pretty because it was beautiful, but it was so unlike a Malfoy to get something like that. But somehow he figured out emeralds were my favorite. Putting the ring on my finger, I slipped into bed. So if anyone looked in, they would believe I was actually had a headache, and began to read.

* * *

After reading all I could for a day, Draco asked me what I wanted to do. I shocked the life out of him, by saying I wanted to go to a fun house. What? I was feeling random. Plus scaring him is so much fun!!

"What?!" he exclaimed. He had an extreme dislike for fun houses. "Are you bloody mad?"

"No, I'm cute, smart, perfect...And I've never been to one!" I pouted. But he had no choice with a POP! We were in some crowded fair grounds.

"Come on, Draco, I'll even pay your ticket." I offered. He was being dragged along weither he liked it or not. He sighed and tagged along. We soon entered the fun house. I started to pose weird poses, seeing how they would look in the glass. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione..."

"Come on, try it." I raised an eyebrow. Hm...... Then outta no where I kissed him. When I pulled away, I dragged him to the mirror, and he didn't complain. He had a dreamy look to him. I laughed, he soon got back to senses.

"Aww...there's nothing wrong with being normal." I assured him. He glared at me but I still laughed. "Try it please!" I begged and he did. But once he got the somewhat hang of it, he was soon messing around, this being the first time he's seen one.

"Where are you and what have you done to Draco?" I asked him. Just then he knocked me into one. Only the glass didn't shatter. There was a bright white light. And when the flash ended we were on the ground now. It was the carnival grounds...only this time a desert like place, where the buildings were the only things for miles.....We both looked at each other. We weren't in the real world anymore.

"What did you do?" I yelled at him.

"Me? I wasn't the one who fell into the mirror!!"

"Well I'm not the idiot who pushed me!" I turned away from him.

"Well don't panic, Hermione."

"I'm not panicing! I'm trying to figure out how this happened!" I said. He scoffed. "Ok let's go back into the fun house. That's where we were when we ended up here." I started to walk as Draco followed. It was still lit, as if someone had been waiting.....once the both of us were in there, the lights suddenly cut, the door slamming behind us. Both of us jumped. The room became stone cold. Looking back for the door, we saw none. We both gave terrified looks at each other.

We were trapped.

* * *

So.....I wonder what this all means.....and what did she find in those books?

Remember if you want to drama to ensue...Review!!


	10. The FGs Part 2: Just Some Dirrty Dancing

**A/N:** Look at em reviews....Thank you everyone!

Lisi: Yes...yes Draco isn't lovey dovey...let's say his feelings are mixed shall we? Thank you!

Buffy Summers: Of course a Buffy reference!

rakasha-wolf: Well she's not all that love blind....if u read the part below, you'll kinda get it....

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter....pretty cool if I did though...

* * *

Day 9:

"What is this?" Draco asked in the darkness.

"We're having tea in the white house." I said sarcastically. "I don't know. Light you wand." I commanded. He did as he was told. Ok, not much better, but at least we could see ourselves. I sighed,

"Okay now what is this...." I stopped when I heard a growl....

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Let's go see." I suggested and we headed down the corridor. It was black, I could see some very sharp teeth. Oh. My. God. It was Fluffy.

"What the devil is that?" he asked.

"Fluffy." I answered.

"That thing has a name?" he asked. I laughed.

"I asked that same thing once. But it belonged to Hagrid." I explained. Okay Hermione, you won't get scared....DON'T GET SCARED.

"Ok, screw mental thinking, I'm scared." Even more when Fluffy started to wake up. "Okay Hermione what soothes the beast....." I thought. "Music!" I held out my wand. "Lyrico." I said, and music floated into the room. Slowly Fluffy went back to sleep.

"That was simple enough..." the scene changed. Now I we were on brooms. I screamed. I was terrified of heights. I held on to the broom. I could do this....I saw the snitch...was I suppose to catch it? Draco and I followed the snitch. I prayed I wouldn't fall and end up meeting that light at the end of the tunnel. When I caught it, the scene went back to normal.

"Does it show what our biggest fear is?" Draco asked.

"Suppose so." I answered. "Fluffy and heights are my biggest fears.....It's your turn." Draco looked a bit pale. The scene changed. But this time we were in some kind of study. I was off to one side, Draco to the other. A chair's back was facing us. When the chair, I was right, the other side was Lucious Malfoy. Draco looked a bit frightened. As the Lucious was about to speak I stopped it all.

"Ciaolio." I said, and we returned to our room in the mansion. Draco looked at me.

"How did you do that?" he questioned. "Did you plan this?"

"Yes." he looked at me shocked.

"Hello? Actress here." I explained. "Just because I don't do it professionally doesn't mean I do it at all." Uh oh, Draco was pissed.

"What was the point of this all?"

"I needed to see something."

"What?!"

"If you feared your father." I answered quietly.

"Why would I fear him?"

"Because of what he did to your mother. What he's doing to you. What he could and did do." I said softly. He looked at me with anger and hurt.

"I told you not to look at those books?!" he shouted.

"I know but I needed to know. Anyone with eyes can see something in your family picture isn't right." I said.

"Did you read it all?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "And I don't regret it one bit." I stated.

"Bloody hell."

"I knew you weren't going to tell me..."

"So you turned to your best friends: books." I nodded.

"How could he get away with that?"

"He's good with Voldemort, he could take over China if he wanted to."

"Is that why your working against him?" he nodded.

"Is that all you care about?" he glared he at. "This whole "case"?"

"Maybe. Maybe it isn't." I said simply. He looked just about ready to crack. "I'm just doing my job." I explained. "Your still going to that party. Be ready at 8 or it won't be pretty."

* * *

_Awww.....no....an arguement!_

We weren't a couple.

_But so close....so that kiss in the house fun and the hug...._

Meant nothing. I wanted to butter him up, so he would do as I said.

_But that was kinda mean...if he fears his father above all..._

Yea, but trust me, I gotta a good image why.

_Oh. What was in the books?_

I'm not going to tell. It's bad enough I read them, I don't need to be a gossip mill.

_Yea...not even a little spark?_

Just because we use first names doesn't mean anything Ginny. It's for this job.... I have to, if I want to introduce him to other people, we have to get used to it. We kissed but I think Draco has just been girl deprived too long.

_Oh._

Yea...he hasn't really mentioned it. It was like okay we kissed....see ya! Which is not good for a girls head.

_True...but just Luna said...._

Luna says a lot of things.....I can't love him. I mean with Ron....

_You still haven't dealt with it?_

Uh...

_HERMIONE ANN GRANGER!_

What?

_You have to deal with it? If you don't it'll bite you in the butt later._

But I have to save...

_We're FINE. You have to deal with it....if you don't I'll never get the galleons Luna bet me..._

What is going on there? Some kind of betting rally? Do you all come around you diary to see what happens?

_I won't answer that._

GINNY!

_The point is that if you want to like another person, you have to deal with it. Okay? I know you want to cry.....so do it...I don't care....burn the mansion (I'm not objecting to THAT one) Just let your heart heal ok?_

Whoa....your becoming all wise...too much like me...

_Luna's been around...._

I suppose so....I'll see at the party. I hope he doesn't do anything.

_But your going to a party together!_

Just because he dragged me to one.

_Oh._

What is this some kinda shock?

_A bit......_

But if he does have anything for me, I'll make him jealous....

_You confuse me sometimes...you hate the guy...then you talk about him getting jealous...what will I do with you?_

* * *

Draco was shooting my death glances as we took the train to London. It wasn't like I was going to tell his secrets. But I could understand. As we left the train, I lead him to the club. Mickey called us over.

"Hey!" I said, hugging him. "You remember Draco right?" I said brightly. Mickey nodded.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Where Rebecca? She's gonna flip!" I left Draco at some table and headed over to Rebecca.

"Guess who?!" I shouted. She turned, her jaw dropped to the floor. Almost literally.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "It's so good to see you!!!" We hugged. "Wow, I haven't seen you in like ever! Come on sit!" We sat. "What has been going on? I saw you walk in with that hot meter rated 10 guy." she whispered.

"Oh, he's just my date. We're not couple." I said. "Be gentle on him, he just got over a break up." I lied so she wouldn't go flirting a storm up. Then I took a second. Why was I caring on who he flirted with.....

"Poor boy!" she said sadly. We caught up and by the time we were done, the party was in full swing. I went to go get a cup of punch when I heard my friend Jessica say.

"Come on Mione! SING!" I shook my head no. Suddenly it turned into a chant. I blushed.

"You guys know I don't sing!" I shouted back. Jessica pouted.

"PLEASE!! Your among us.... friends!" I sighed. I felt myself caving in. I took a huge swing of the punch and started my way up. They started to clap and I curstyed. I held up the mic and I said.

"Okay....I'm letting you guys pick the song...I hope this isn't a mistake." Rebecca whispered something to the DJ and "1,2 Step." by Ciara started to play.

"You want me to sing and dance don'tcha?" I asked. Jessica and Rebecca grinned and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I hopped on the stage with the mic and started to move. "But you guys gotta do it too. The routine?" they nodded and joined me. Halfway through, Mickey joined. Okay I will say the dancing was....um....yea that. But we were best of friends so it wasn't awkward. It was fun, because we used to be dance partners. Too bad, Draco didn't know that. Apparently he had gotten a hold to some kind of alcohol and was a bit drunk. Apparently seeing me dancing with another guy struck a nerve. He pushed me away. He punched Mickey and Mickey punched him in return. Oh God...Draco what have you done.... A couple minutes later we got them seperated.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I should ask you that! Dancing with him like that..."

"We used to be dance partners. Chill." I tried to get past him, but he shoved me back.

"Hey, man maybe you need to leave." Micket said, helping me up.

"Stay away from her! She's my girl..." Draco said, putting an arm around my waist. I shoved it off.

"I'm NOT your girl." I said, backing away.

"So those kisses meant nothing?"

"I dunno, it's not like you were making an effort." I said, going to Mickey's side.

"Oh I see how it is....Weasel...me.... when the guy your with gets boring you go to the closet comfort." I looked at him shocked.

"You don't know anything about Ron!" I said gravely. "We're getting you out of here." I started to drag him out. He slapped me.

"Slut." I looked at him shocked and raised a hand at my face. Tears were in my eyes.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me!" I screamed. I kicked him in the stomach. I dragged him out and back onto the train. I shoved him onto the seat and put a sleeping spell on him. Draco...what have you done...

After getting him into bed, I popped back to Rebecca's house. I knew by now the party was over. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Mione.." she said.

"Oh Rebecca I'm so sorry!!" I said, crying. Rebecca hugged me. "Shh it's ok......." she brought me in.

"Come on, talk to me." she said as she rung for tea. I sighed.

"Well I did have a boyfriend, Ron, that was who Draco was talking about. He was cheating on me so I broke up with him. Draco and I kissed a couple times but I didn't know if it meant anything...Oh Rebecca, I'm so confused!" I said, sipping my tea. "I mean there are those moments where he seems so nice....but then like tonight, he's an ass and I hate him."

"So it's love/hate." I nodded.

"I dunno what I should do." I said simply.

"Well...it seems like you haven't gotten over Ron."

"Well...he was first kiss...first date...How do you forget something like that?"

"You don't. Those moments are special."

"But he was the only guy there that liked me." Rebecca smiled.

"I see the way Draco looked at you. Before he was drunk. I could see love."

"But it was like....he went with a girl then was two years younger..and prettier...how do you compete with that?"

"You don't. You find a guy who loves you just the way you are." I smiled.

"But just everything..." I broke down. "He just threw it away." I sniffed. "Just threw it away and never looked back." I swallowed. "How could he do that?" She looked at me sadly.

"Some guys just are...jerks...." she tried to explain.

"You didn't love him." she said suddenly. I looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"If you loved him, you would be in bed now, crying your eyes out. But your not weepy. Your barely crying. Youhad him for thewrong reason.You didn't love him." I thought about it. She had a point. Sure I liked Ron, but was it for the right reason? The reason that he seemed to be the only one interested in me.... so I wouldn't look so outcasty...I had sunk to a new low.

"I can't believe I sunk so low."

"No one can be perfect, amazing as that thought is to you Mione." I laughed.

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"That's what friends are for." she replied. I left and went back to the mansion. I waited until Draco awoke, since I put a time on the spell. He better not be expecting a kiss. Because even though I was over Ron, didn't mean I was going to be lovey dovey. He expected to get his ass kicked from here to Spain. No one calls me a slut and embaresses me in public. He stirred.

Honey, I'm home.

* * *

Yea the last line was suppose to be scary....

But I know I lacked on the detail but drama drama DRAMA!!!

Have a question: Do you want me to do a Draco diary type thing? Bc a person will be in his diary too.....Please tell me what you think!

If you want the drama to ensue REVIEW!!


	11. What Do You Mean?

**A/N:** Okay..found some lost reviews!

Drakulya: Ginny isn't talking by owl. It's kinda like Tom Riddle with HP and the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore put a charm on Ginny's diary so they could talk. And the writing is like the same. It pops up after the person writes something. But Hermione has to let Ginny know if she can peer in though! But if a Draco thing was to happenit would have it's own story type thing.

dan-lovr: Thank you!! I'm really flattered! Your message was one of the nicest ones I've gotten!!

Lisi: That's what I'm about, drama, drama, DRAMA! Yea, I was tryin to let the words kinda speak for themselves I suppose...

Wow...39 views! Let's make it 50!!

* * *

Day 9:

LATE night

I saw Draco flip over and open his eyes, like he was considering what happened. He turned his head and saw me. He sighed. I already had a glass of water and some aspirin (He probably thought I cared) and as he reached out to get it, I snatched it away.

"No, no, Draco." I said as if I were talking to a three year old. He got up.

"Why not?"

"You're a Malfoy, you can deal." I said coldly. "Do you remember the past couple of hours?"

I waited.

"Everything's a little fuzzy." he answer.

"Okay, let me help you." I said sweetly and then promptly slapped him. He looked like he was pure shock, and gingerly touched his cheek. He couldn't believe I had slapped him. But I could tell that he remembered it now, loud and clear. His eyes now turned sad, almost apologetic but I didn't care.

"How in the flames of Hades did you get alcohol in there? And most importantly, can't you hold your liquor?" And it was true. He was drunk out of his mind at the Sixth Year dance and still convinced all the teachers that he wasn't drunk.

"I carry some, alright? And I wanted to feel it's effects. I didn't want to actually drink it."

"Well your little decision made a fool out of my in front of my friends and you called me a slut." I said, with hurt. "Yes Draco, insults hurt."

"I didn't mean it, you know that." he said.

"Nothing is ever said without a grain of truth to it." I said softly and looked at him. "You think I'm a slut. If not a slut then some player or whatever the girl term is...."

"I don't." he said gently and tried to dip my chin up. He was leaning down when I knocked his hand away.

"You think everything can be solved with a kiss? We haven't even talked about the others!" I said, vemon in my voice. "I don't know what you think of me. I don't know if you hate me or is your just using me since you don't have your precious air head Slytherin girls around you." I twisted my engagement ring off and put it down on the table. "This ring should represent love. That two people love each other enough that they are willing to be with each other FOREVER. And that when the other person is in trouble, THEY are in trouble. If that person has a problem, it is the other person's problem." I took a deep breath. "I'm only wearing it as a joke, a trick." I said tracing my finger on it.

"My parents have been married for who knows how many years. My mother wears an engagement ring. I don't want to wear it as a joke. I want to wear it because I know the person who gave it to me, loves me." I came up to him.

"We don't have love. We can like each other all we want, but like isn't love." I started toward the door. "I'll wear the ring in public but not anywhere else. I'm not betraying love that way." I shook my head. Draco was looking down a the floor. I set the water and aspirin down.

"Go ahead."

* * *

I felt like my heart was breaking as I leaned against the wall. Insults hurt, but his, even when drunk, still stung. I tried not to cry. I wasn't going to cry about him. I was wrong about him. I wasn't falling for him. I couldn't fall for someone with his past. If I got what I wanted, I could be dead. I blinked. No, my reasonable side was saying. I hadn't even fallen for him in the first place. You can't fall for someone after they tormented you for over 6 years and then be with them for nine days. But yet here I was, about to cry.....I did miss his presence. He had a huge one. I did miss having him around even if it was to yell at him. But I told him my biggest secret, my stage work and he didn't laugh. He almost supported me. I think. And then I had gotten some water and aspirin for him just on instinct. And he did follow me in the tunnel at Hogwarts.....No he couldn't like me and I didn't like him...he didn't go for my family type. So why was I caring? I groaned and almost kicked the wall. Screw reasonable thinking. I was fallin for the ferret...wiether I liked it or not. If not that, I was starting to like him like him. I really wanted to roll my eyes. I needed to get him out of my head. Tomorrow, I would try to spy. Head before heart. Yes, finally the one reasonable thing I had agreed on since I got here. I would try to spy.

Alone.

Okay strangle an apology out of Draco.

THEN I spy.

* * *

Okay this chapter might have sucked a lot. But I thought it was important bc she finally stands up to him and accepts that she likes Draco. And I wanted to do one more all about them chapter bc it's going to focus more on the spying and the secrets. But if it should suck a lot I'm sorry!

Remember if you want the drama to ensue, review!!


	12. Rings, Exs, and Things

Wow, everyone is SO nice and great!! You guys make me want to write! (That's why I have like 6 series up!) Hugs for everyone!!

* * *

Answers to Reviews:

Lisi: Thank you!!

dan-lovr: You weren't annyoing! I'm glad to know someone really likes the story!!

Drakulya: Yes Hermione does! Thank you! Yes it was short, but as always emotions come first. Awww...ur so nice!!

* * *

I dunno if it troubled any of you about the whole slapping thing but I know at least one person thought it was wrong, and I know in regular society it is wrong. But this is a story and society's rules don't apply!! Most of them anyway... 

Okay there's 43 on 50!! And then we party!! Who knows? Maybe I'll let u all in the party too...... ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters or places or anything!! I do NOT want to be sued!

* * *

Day 10: 

At first I didn't know where I was, but then I remembered that I had slept on the couch. Whoa, wait wasn't Draco suppose to be doing that? But this was the magic world, things are never done by the rules.....I crept back into the room to get the engagement ring and something to wear when I saw Draco. I sat on the bed gently, so I wouldn't wake him. He looked so innocent...okay and I'll admit it, cute. Nah, adorable. I brushed some of his hair out of his face. How could someone so innocent looking cause so much pain? He looked like he was going to stir so Icontinued out of the room. I ran into Narcissa.

"Hello Vernica." _(A/N: That's Hermione's name at the moment.)_

"Hello Narcissa." I said. "If your looking for Draco, he's still sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Nah." she said. "Come, we can have tea in the garden."

In the garden was a white table clothed table with matching chairs and a small breakfast was set up.

"I was actually hoping that I would catch you alone." she mentioned. I was a bit shocked.

"Really?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You seem like an interesting girl."

"Thank you." I said.

"And I wanted to give you something." I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to do that." I said quickly. She smiled again.

"Modest girl at that, also a good trait. But I found this." she pulled out a box. "I think it might help you."

"Help me?" I asked, puzzled. She just winked.

"Why don't you open it." I looked at her but I opened it. I almost fainted then. It was a ring with orange stone with lime green jewels next to it. It was quite beautiful, and it looked very rare and old. It was probably some sort of heir loom.

"I can't accept this..." I said, trying to give it back.

"No, you keep it. Just be careful with it." she said as she sipped her tea.

"I will." I promised. I still didn't get what she was saying, but I didn't question it.

"Have you thought of the wedding at all?" she asked. Oh crap.

"Uh...to be honest no." I admitted. "Just being here....it's slipped my mind." I lied sheepishly. She laughed.

"Weddings tend to do that." shelaughed a bit."Don't worry that's the beauty of a wedding, you can take your time on it.Your very lucky." she said. "It was only a few years ago marriages were arranged." My reading of the books came back to haunt me.

"Really? That's a shame." I commented softly. She nodded.

"All about bloodlines, deals, love shouldn't be like that." she said.

"Amen." I agreed. A silence fell over us but it wasn't a strange silence, it was more of a understanding silence. Like she knew that I knew about it and we continued that way, in companionable silence.

* * *

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

Uh...I'm writing.....

_NO! Not THAT! What are you doing with Malfoy?!_

Ginny I told you already...unless you aren't Ginny...WHO IS THIS?

_Smarter than I thought....who do you think this is? Who is the one person who could be pissed at you?_

Ron?

_Duh._

Ron, I broke up with you. I will see whoever I want, whenever I want.

_Come on....you know that I only love you._

No, actually I don't. You CHEATED on me Ron. That sends a statement. A very clear statement.

_But I still love you..._

I don't care.

_It's Malfoy isn't it?! He's got you seduced!!_

No, he hasn't. I'm perfectly fine.

_That's the spell talking. Hermione come back!!_

I swear Ron, I am FINE. Your just jealous!

_I am NOT._

Yes, you are! You can't handle that I'm stuckwith a guy, alone. And it isn't you.

_Of course I can handle that! If Malfoy hurts you I swear..._

He won't.

_He's a MALFOY of course he will!!_

NO HE WON'T.

_Your low, I hope you know that. I'm the only thing you had going for you._

I have grades...friends...actually I have a lot going for me Ron.

_If you think I'm going to just let you go, you have another thing coming Hermione Granger._

Please.

_You're my everything. Your all I can think about. Your all I care about. I want you back. I'll never cheat on you again!_

Once a cheater always a cheater.

_Fine...When you get back, you'll be sorry you broke up with me._

Is that a threat?

_Maybe....._

Ron your scaring me.

_Good._

* * *

Oh. My. God..... 

Ron doesn't seem to type to do anything but I'm still getting scared....what is he going to do? Oh god...what if he does something here? I could be KILLED....Oh God....Breathe Hermione...BREATHE!!!

Trying to think about the whole Ron thing, I went out onto the swing.

"Hey." Draco tried, taking the swing next to mine.

"Hi." I said coldly not looking at him.

"I deserve that." he admitted.

"Yes you do." I agreed with him. "But so far you're a place up from my "Most Hated" list."

"Really now." he said. I nodded.

"I now have an obessive ex after me."

"Ron?"

"Yup, he thinks we're dating. Stupid diaries... He's threatening me. We have to be on our guard, Ron can do a lot more than you think...." He nodded. A silence fell over us.

"I'm sorry. I know it's very late, but I'm sorry."

"You should. But I don't accept it." he looked at me, shocked.

"Why not?"

"I dunno if you mean it. I dunno if you really care."

"Of course I care!" he exclaimed.

"You may. But I DON'T KNOW. If you care, prove it." he looked like he was about to speak when he saw the ring his mother gave mebut I stopped him. "Not as aringor flowers. You don't have to buy anything. Show don't tell." I said simply. He looked at me a bit confused but I didn't stay around to answer any questions. He would to figure it out on his own.

* * *

_Aw....you couldn't help him one bit?_

Ginny?

_Duh._

Did you know Ron got a hold your diary?

_HE DID?! THAT LITTLE.... _(A/N: This is where the FCC beeps out a word...lol, Just Kidding!!)

Yea, now he's a jealous, bad television movie stalker, ex boyfriend.

_Oh God, no wonder he was pissed._

Do you think he's serious?

_I dunno....Ron is just moody these days...I don't know him anymore and he's my BROTHER._

I know.....

_Yea he's such a-- OH MY GOD!!_

What?!?!

_HERMIONE!! HELP!!_

Ginny? WHAT HAPPENED?!

Ginny? WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING?!?!

GINNY?!?!?!

* * *

What has happened to Ginny? What will Draco DOto win Hermione's heart? Is Ron serious about his threats? What is it about Narcissa that Hermione knows? And why is Narcissa acting so weird? What secrets does Hermione know? What is this whole series about?! And most importantly: Do I write good cliffhangers? (lol) 

Whoa...that is kinda like Desperate Housewives....all the questions....hmmm I just gave myself an idea!! For those of you who know about Desperate Housewives what do ya think? Hermione as Brie....lol. Seriously tell me what u think!!

Hey don't ask me for info! I'm not spilling!

If u want the drama to ensue, review!!


	13. Book Smarts

**A/N:** Wow....(Looks at other stories reviews and such) I think I might faint....Wow, I mean one of my newest stories has 17 reviews and only 2 chapters are up!! Thank you everyone!!

* * *

Responses to Reviews:

Gone-Goonie: Thank you!! I will!!

natty123:Thank you!! I'm really flattered!! This is one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten!!Thank you so much!

Fiona McKinnon: No need to beg! ;)

Nocturnal007: Yes the plot is.....

Drakulya: liffhangers....hmmm Ron didn't attack her...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making money off of this, or sayin it's mine. Because I happen to know for a fact that JK Rowling owns it all and is richer than the Queen of England. And I'm...well okay _not_. Very far from it actually. So there's proofenough.She's so lucky....

* * *

Day 10:

Notgetting anything fromGinny, I stormed over to Draco. He looked a bit surprised as I entered but I caught his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"What are you talking about?" I tightened my grip.

"Again, what did you do?" He looked at me. He actually looked innocent.

"Do what? What are you talking about Hermione?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"Don't play dumb you son of a." I stopped. "No wait, your mother isn't a female dog. You little Death Eater's son. You know. Tell me."

"I swear Hermione..." he gasped. "I don't know anything..." I let him go, I wasn't a killer.

"Ginny isn't responding to my diary."

"Explain." he said rubbing his neck.

"Ginny and I communicate through diaries. It's how we send info to Hogwarts and back. Long story." I said, not wanting to explain Ton Riddle. "She said "HERMIONE HELP!!" And she stopped responding."

"Do you think the girl could've gotten bored...wondered off?"

"No, I know Ginny better than that. Plus the school is on _lock down. _She's in trouble."

"What do you think happened?" he asked me, putting some ice on his neck. I winced.

"I think someone broke through the Great Hall doors. And I think they took people with them. Blaise I think told some secrets...." He nodded.

"You think our cover is blown?"

"Maybe....I think we would be dead now if they knew."

"True...we'll wait and see. Maybe Ginny will be able to contact you."

"I hope so...if she's dead..." I shuddered. "I dunno what I would do...." I went to go grab my diary. We waited, praying something would pop up.

* * *

Day 12: 

_Hermione?_

Ginny!!! Thank God your alive!!

_Yes._

What happened?

_Well you were right, they did break through the doors._

Oh God....

_I dunno who lead them, but the blasted the door open.They took some people. I dunno how many.....it's a lot though._

Could you give me any names?

_Uh me, Harry, Ron, Fiona Longerbeam, Kingsly Ginger, James Drian, Michelle Heart, Rachel Pert, June Ridda, Ivy Toad, George Ann Word, Hearld Turn, Fred King, Daniel McPeters, Sean Apple, Jack George...There's more, but all who I can see right now._

Hmm.....This is quite interesting.....

_Got any ideas?_

Well for you, Harry,and Ron. Duh, we all help Harry so that makes us prime targets. But the others...I'm not sure..I have an idea though....

_Good...because we're stuck in the dungeons..._

There are dungeons under the house....

_We're not there. I would've seen it. We're in another realm. They want to make sure we're not found_.

Oh my God.

_You can say that again. But looks like you're the only one who can help us...._

Yea...listen I'll try to figure this out. Just hang on. Okay?

_I'll try....They won't waste time though, they want to kill us. They made sure of that._

Don't think that! You AREN'T going to die!! We're going to save you!

_I hope, Hermione, I hope._

* * *

"They're in another realm." Draco rolled his eyes in frustration after I told him Ginny and I's conversation. 

"Well that's great." he said sarcastically.

"We're going." I said, dragging him up.

"Where?"

"To the library." I answered and I dragged him down the hall.

* * *

"Hermione!" he called an hour later. I popped my head over. 

"Yea."

"Come look at this." I set down the book I was holding and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"It says: The Renda jewel is one the rarest jewels in the world. It allows theowner to transport into different realms."

"Well it would be helpful if we actually HAD it." I said. He showed me a picture of it. That looked too familiar.

"If you want it to work you have the stone itself and it's too green companions."

"What color green?" I asked quickly.

"Lime." All the bells and whistles started to go off in my head.

"I'll be right back." I raced up to the room and grabbed the ring Narcissa had given me. "Is this it?" I said out of breath to Draco as I gave it to him. He looked at it closely.

"I think it is." he said a bit amazed.

"So my ring can take us to them?" I said hopefully.

"Looks like it." I jumped up and down.

"That's what your father was looking for!"

"Huh?"

"Your father was searching the school for something. He was pretty pissed that he lost it. This was it!"

"Where did you get the ring in the first place?"

"Your mum gave it to me." I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange." I nodded.

"Indeed. But we have to save them." I felt my cell phone vibrate. "Darn it. Okay, Draco look the ring up some more, I have to talk to someone." I quickly flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Rebecca's voice rang over, a bit too loud.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You sure have a nice boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean Draco." she explained.

"Uh, not getting what you mean...." I said, confused.

"Oh. Well he apologized."

"He what?" I asked. I thought I heard that Draco had apologized like a human being.

"This morning, he came over and explained everything. He said he was sorry and he said that if anything was broken or anything he'll pay for it. He said, he didn't want the two us to be on bad ground because of him."

_Show don't tell....Show me that you care..._

"He did?" I asked.

"Yea." she said. "I think you might want to take a second look at him. Many guys wouldn't admit they were sorry. He was really sweet." I smiled a bitas she explained his visit. I looked at Draco, his nose stuck in the books. He didn't have to apologized but he knew that she was my friend. He cared that I was on good terms with her....and the more I heard, the more I believed.

"He's a good guy. He seemed like he was really sorry."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really, really. He really likes you Herms." she said. I smiled.

"Okay, I have to go, I'll call you later ok?"

"Okay, bye." and she hung up. I leaned against the bookcase. He had actually gone over and apologized to her...because of me...so we wouldn't be on "Bad Ground." I smiled a bit. For me it was enough...maybe I was becoming too soft...I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He looked a bit spooked and touched his cheek. I smiled.

"I heard what you did. It was sweet." I did a said a spell and the books returned to their spots. "Now let's go get some materials for the spell." I said. As we walked out, he reached for my hand.

And I didn't pull back.

* * *

"They are probably being held in a castle."

"Gee...what made you think that?" I asked sarcastically.as I looked around the shop for white candles....Okay need seven of those...

"Come off of it." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But how are going to get in? I mean you just don't break into a castle." I said, my finger roaming over the book spines. I picked up a poetry book and put it in our cart.

"Unless we get invited." I turned to face him as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"If you were listening earlier to those old bats in the corner, the castle is throwing a ball. And if my father has anything to do with it, he'll get himself invited." I smiled.

"So if he goes..."

"We go." he finished. I could've hugged him. But what do I wear?

"Okay...so we're going all National Treasure now." I said gleefully.

"National Treasure?" he asked, confused.

"Movie...I'll explain later...They had a scene where the guy goes to a party and sneaks out of the party to go steal the Declaration of Independence." he looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"The Declaration of Independence was the document that broke America away from England. Revolutionary War?" he still didn't get it.

"And you passed Muggle Studies how?" I asked. "Oh right you bribed the teacher." He looked a bit pale.

"I was kidding! Unless you actually did..."

"No!" he said quickly. I winked at him.

"Sure."

* * *

**Memo:**Okay I a lil info memo for everyone, I posted another chapter of Why We Live, and another story called It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember. For all of you who read my other series, expect updates soon! Yea I know, I have what is it 7 fics now? Well I tell you I have too many ideas for my own good....I mean there is drama every two seconds...how could I not be inspired? 

Maybe it was a bit too soft about Hermione forgiving Draco..but I thought it was kinda sweet...admitting he was wrong...oh well...if we had a Draco's POV then it would make more sense...just trust me it was sweet ok?

And I made up the people's names Ginny mentioned. Just so u know.

But 49....SO CLOSE!! COME ON 50!!

Remember, if u want the drama to ensue, review!


	14. Tumbled Up

**A/N:**Yes..I know I haven't updated like I should...but I was doing another story (I advise you, check it out!!) and I didn't know how this chapter should've been done...I know, I know. Whisper's Song stop telling us about it and get on to the chapter...

* * *

**Repsonse to the Reviews:**

50!! YES!! Now what to do....Party? Lol. Thank you everyone!! Next stop...100 reviews!!

**Drakulya:** Yes you are the 50th review!! Yea Hermione was soft....she's a girl...but she hasn't forgotten it completely so maybe she might just yell at him some more...lol. But she didn't know where her best friend was and the person she was with was Vold's best friend basically, so she assumed. Which is theone thing you **Don't** do. But yes another realm. But people murdered or rescued...it could go either way!

**Chloe:** (That is one of my favorite names) Of course you weren't annoying!! I'm glad I make cliffhangers cool! Thank you!!

**Lisi:** Yes....I love writing sweet lil scenes.

**natty123:** We can dream....we can dream...

**Broadwayburnett**: Wow...thank you!!

**Fiona McKinnon:** Well you can't blame him!

(Sorry if I missed anyone! It's been a while for this story...)

* * *

Draco was right of course. (I do need to keep score, I am determined to be better.) As we sat down to dinner Lucius tapped his glass with his spoon.

"I have just received a very important invitation! We are all to go to the Hurston mansion tomorrow!" I looked at Draco and he in turn looked at me. He looked very smug but I lowered my eyes. He backed off and now I got to look smug. But we still didn't know for sure if this was THE place.

"Isn't that the place on another realm?" Narcissa asked, forking a piece of fish. Lucius nodded.

"Yes." he said simply, not bothering to add on. While I got the pity feeling for Narcissa, I looked at Draco again. We both knew now that we would do some major snooping tomorrow. And personally, I'm a bit scared. I mean, if we get caught then we could die. Because there are not very many excuses when your caught in a dungeon....Okay, I need to not worry about it. We'll wing it, and we'll just use spells...yes...okay....As we got back to the room I asked if Draco would do me a favor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Depends. What are you want me to do?"

"Well, could you distract your father long enough so I can snoop in his office?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that office is practically his home. You can't pry him out of it." I groaned.

"You're his son! I know you don't have to best relationship with him, but come on." I pleaded. "I have a hunch. Plus anything that is any value, he'll keep in there. Come on..." I pleaded, widening my eyes. "For me?" I said. He sighed.

"I'll see. It'll be before the ball probably. Hopefully he'll be too consumed with the right thing to wear." he said. I smiled nervously.

"Yea...about the ball..." I started. "Draco, I've never been to a ball. How in the world am I suppose to know what to wear and such." I expected him to not know, since he was a guy. But he instead smirked. A "I-Know-What-To-Do-Smirk". Now I was getting scared.

"What?" I asked. Oh dear...

"Guess you should see, Fred." And I was assuming it wasn't Fred Weasely, which wasn't helping.

"Fred? Who is he?"

"In the words of my mum "The best beauty expert to walk on this planet." he explained, trying to talk like his mother. I laughed, he was actually pretty good.

"You think I need a beauty expert? Gee Draco....That just boosts my confidence." I said sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that...but you said you've never been to one. Which means you'll need a lot of help."

"I don't need help!" I exclaimed. I happen to have the problem of not being able to accept that I need help sometimes. "And if I see this Fred guy, I have a feeling that there's going to be a Miss Congeniality moment." I said remembering Sandra Bullock's character being plucked and primed all at once. I was NOT going to exprience that.

"A what moment?" he asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe you haven't seen a movie. After this, I'm taking you to see one wither you like it or not." I said, warning him. He brushed it off.

"Trust me, Hermione. This ball isn't just a normal common room party, this is high society...and your just..." he trailed off. He didn't finish the sentence. I was what? Now I was getting a bit angry.

"What?" I asked. When he didn't answer I asked again.

"Not." he finished softly.

"Are you saying that I can't fit in? Just because I'm not a pureblood?"

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"You know what? You can be a major jerk sometimes. I dunno how many times I can forgive you." I said tiredly, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"You've tormented me for years, but yet you act like my friend. You screwed up at the party but yet I still forgive you after a little apology. And now it's back to insults." I said softly, rolling my eyes and sighed.

"I'm trying." he said. "I'm not used to being so...so..."

"What?" I asked him, my voice a bit angrier.

"Nothing." I came over and looked at him in the eye.

"Decide which side of me you want to be on. Because I can't hate you but then still like you at the same time." He groaned. "Don't groan at me. You know you've been a jerk lately. I'm still pissed at you for the party." I informed him.

"Don't be saying I'm the only one with the spilt personalities."

"What are you getting at Draco?" I asked.

"You're a bookworm but you wanna be a drama queen. You can't choose. Your battling yourself."

"I maybe Draco." I said, wanting to curse him out. He knew me too well. Which kinda scared me since we've almost never gotten along since now. "But hurting people's hearts leaves scars that only heal with time. Not apologizes, not presents. NOTHING. Just time. And that's what you do Draco. You play with people's hearts. You may not mean to but you do." I confessed. "And it HURTS. It breaks my heart." Draco looked up at me, a bit shocked.

"Are you saying that you like me?" I shook my head and left him to his thoughts. I didn't want to answer that question because I knew the answer. But I didn't know what he felt. I doubted he felt anything. We hadn't kissed since that night in the kitchen, so I'm taking it as though I may crushing on him, I should just forget it. What was I thinking...crushing on him?

* * *

_Well that sucks._

Gee...you think?

_Hey, don't shoot the messenger!_

Sorry Ginny...just ARGH

_But you wanna hold him....you wanna kiss him...you wanna date him...._

Oh great it's a Miss Congeniality moment....

_Hey it was YOU who took me to see the movie. (And then got the DVD for my Birthday)_

But what do you think?

_About what?_

Everything.

_Well....umm....I'm here..so that sucks....but Harry is here so it's okay. Ron is being Ron. Though I haven't spoken to him much. I'm your friend and he's convinced that he's the one for you and no one else is and he thinks you and Malfoy are dating so I'm being shunned almost from him._

I'm so sorry, Ginny.

_But I get to have revenge on him...which will be oh so sweet...._

What are you planning?

_Not telling! But hopefully you'll join in after this whole thing._

You don't have to ask! I'm in!

_Good. But let's see...your planning a rescue OP?_

Hopefully...I still need to plan my attack.

_Let's see you with a weapon...Sorry Mione...just not seeing it._

Please, no weapons, I'm not ending up in trouble.

_Darn..okay..well the Draco thing sounds more of a psych thing and I'm not going THERE._

Yes..the last time you tried figuring out people, you assumed, and as luck would have it we happened to end up a muggle police station.

_Hey! I thought it was fun!_

Yea, that's because you don't have to obey muggle laws along with wizard laws. But I will not explode about that because your flirting with the patrol man got us out.

_Please don't mention that to Harry...._

I won't.

_Now about this ball..._

I'm screwed.

_Not on my watch. I'm going to help you!_

WHAT?

_That's right! I maybe rotting in this cell...and will most likely die, I'm going to help Hermione Granger look great so she can show Draco Malfoy who's boss!_

Well gee that is so uplifting, and you won't die.

_It's called comedy!_

Yea, yea.

_But I will help you. I happen to have a very good picture mind. But how your gonna get Lucius outta his office is a whole 'nother thing._

Tell me about it!

_Break something._

What?!

_I said, break something. ANYTHING. Something of value to Lucius. Or steal something...he'll have to go replace it or something._

I could but what exactly....

_Does he have a safe?_

Uh...I suppose

_Then break in! And steal something!_

Oh that's great, I'll sneak in tonight and when he catches me I ask him "Hi Mr. Malfoy, is it okay if I break open the safe and steal something so I can snoop in your office so I can get info and hopefully get in you jail? I promise to give whatever I steal right back!!" Yea right. That'll go over wonderfully.

_Invisibility and memory charms remember?_

Yea...

_So use em if you get in a fix._

But..

_No buts! I've solved your problem now. AND I'm helping you figure out Malfoy. Be grateful._

I am.

_Power is so much fun!_

* * *

Ginny...so much fun to write!!

OP means operation if you didn't know...Thank God for ALIAS!!

But so they're in a shaky part now...let me see...Would you guys want them to get together sooner rather than later? (H and D)

Any ideas on how you would like to see Ron's revenge carried out? I'm taking all options but they can't have death!!

But I will say there are some new characters getting thrown in! And one who is coming back!! Let the guessing begin!

But I do have a homepage up! Go to my profile and the link is there. I finally have a guestbook up and you can leave a comment if you want. Just use your pen name on the name blank or I won't know who you are!


	15. Falling

**A/N: **60 reviews! Yay! Thank you everyone!

* * *

**Reponses to the Reviews:**

**Broadwaybrunett:** Of course Ginny is fun, she is a sibling to Fred and George after all...lol. Thank you!

**rakasha-wolf:** Ok, sooner, check. I'm not saying anything on who is coming back. Yea, I can't kill Ron off...I'm too nice, but trust me he'll get something good...that is if I can think of it!

**Drakulya:** Well your meaning of OP could work too, so which ever one. Yea, I could see why you didn't review on some my other stories, humor is always a plus! But I'm glad this is the oneyou really like! The whole "maybe" thing was just her little confession...and that's all I'll say on that! ;) Hmm...yes, your story is a good place for revenge ideas...

**Natty123:** I'm sorry but Sirius isn't coming back :( I cried to when he died but he is dead. Yea I think everyone has waited long enough for this pair!

**Fiona McKinnon:** Thank you!

* * *

Sneaking out of a room isn't the hard part about this crazy thing. (Ginny I hate you and your mind.) It's the don't-get-caught part that is what is making me worry out of my mind. And with the hours ahead of me it can drive me insane. How lovely!

* * *

After waiting 5 hours, 32 minutes, and 5 seconds. (This worry _has_ made me mad.)of waiting for Draco to fall asleep, I was finally able to actually leave the room. 

I can tell you now, the Malfoy Manner is pretty scary looking at night.

I mean, they have all this stuff and when the moonlight hits them and the shadows are on the walls, it's enough to make you think your being followed. But with all the rumors I had heard about this family, it even packed on more fear when you're a 17 year old, wondering around in the middle of the night.

Alone.

Yea...that's exactly what I want. To be ducked into a corner, never to be seen again because of some man's twisted mind. (Okay bad images! I think I'm scarred for life now.) Thank God the office isn't far. Using some silent charms I carefully opened the door. Draco had told me he practically lived out of this room. I had 9 out of 10 bets on that he was in there.

And he was.

Oh crap, this wasn't going to be easy.

But Lucius had his head on a silk green pillow. (This is where I'm rolling my eyes. He didn't even have any papers on his desk so it wasn't like if he just fell on the desk he would get ink on him or anything. Spoiled, all of them!) So he wasn't exactly looking at me. But his eye view was of the safe.

Double crap.

I held my breath and tip toed over to the desk where the key to safe was.

It just happened to be in Lucius's hand!

What did I ever do to deserve this?

But slowly uncurling his fingers one by one (While tryingnot to gag. I mean I was actually touching his skin!)I was inching closer until he stirred a bit. I froze. Thankfully he didn't open his eyes but only re wrapped his fingers around the key again. Again I did the process of uncurling his fingers again. This time I succeeded. Carefully making my way to the safe, I slid the key in and waited to see if he heard it. I turned to see and he was still asleep. I turned the key and opened the safe.

I could see why they lock it.

Jackpot!

Rubies, diamonds, crystals...you name it, they probably had it in the safe. Pushing the jewels back, I went to the back of the safe. Anything worth while would be in the back.

Then I saw it.

A huge diamond like crystal. It was clear but had a white color to it. It was a bit small but It seemed like the most protected with the bigger jewels next to it. I quickly took the diamond and pocketed it. Closing the door again I heard a voice.

"Hermione?" I froze. It was Draco. I swear if he blows my cover I'm gonna smack him so hard... He came into the door frame. "What are you doing?" he whispered. I signaled 'Cut it out!' and quickly put the key back in his father's hands. I ran from the room and to Draco and closed the door.

"What on Earth were you doing?" Draco asked when we were in the room.

"I knew you wouldn't distract your father so I took matters in my own hands." I explained. He looked a bit shocked.

"What? Didn't think I could break the rules? That a muggle born knows how to steal?" I asked, relating to the previous conversation we had. He glared at me.

"No." he answered a bit cold. "What did you steal?" I held out the diamond. Draco took a look at it and grinned.

"He's going to be so pissed tomorrow." he said excitedly.

"I knew it was valuable!" I pointed out. "What is it?"

"It's the Emperor Diamond Crystal. Only one in the world. It's all about energy. Like if it's dark energy then turns black. But good power turns it white. And so on." he said quickly.

"I'll make sure to look it up after the ball." I commented.

"Is there anything you don't research?" he asked. I paused.

"No." I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"So like a..."

"Don't finish that sentence." I commanded.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I don't WANT to know. Just forget you know about this okay?" I said. I couldn't believe I was having yet another conversation with him after he pissed me off again.

"Fine have it your way." he said, I thought he sounded a bit hurt. "Good night."

"Good night." I answered in the same, almost angry tone, as we layed down in the bed.

But I didn't go to sleep.

Surprisingly it reminded me a musical my friend had written once, that I performed in. It had this scene where the lead girl was looking up at the ceiling, thinking out loud about her life so far. Because I _was_ looking up at the ceiling. And I _was _thinking, just not outloud. And my thoughts were of Draco, not my life. My eyes travelled to look at Draco. He looked very peaceful, and very cute. But it's so hard to talk to him!

* * *

My mind always came back to earth at night. Anything I did remotely wrong came back to haunt me before I fell asleep. One one side there was the me was like "You like me, no duh. And he probably likes you. So you go up to Draco and say 'Draco I really like you.' Isn't that hard now is it?" But then the other side was saying. "HELLO! STAY AWAY! I mean, you have Ron after you and you could be killed! Don't you have enough to worry about?" I could agree with both.But I could go against both...I turned my head so I faced him and trailed my finger against his cheek. 

"What are you doing to me, Draco?"

* * *

When I woke up I dressed in a simple white, almost last century type dress. It looked like a child's playtime dress, with it's ruffled skirt and it's short sleeves. _(A/N: I love this outfit...if only it existed...)_ I almost laughed at myself. I looked like I was some student at a 1900s boarding school. But I smiled, I happened to like the past very much, and felt like almost like a ghost. I was walking when I heard Lucius explode. It was a cross between a shrill and a scream. (Trust me, you don't want to hear it EVER.) I tried not to lose it right there. Taking a deep breath I quickly crossed the room. What he didn't know was the I put the diamond in a necklace and it was now around my neck, but under my dress. (Clever huh?)

* * *

Then I made my way to one of the rooms I had found earlier when I stormed out of the room when Draco had screwed up the party. The piano room. I don't know it that its name but I call it that since basically that's the only thing in it. The room was the only room that had a light color. It's sheer pink and purple color. But next to the piano is this huge window, it has a balcony and everything. But just a piano and a window...who would've thought? I started to play one note at a time. I wasn't really sure what I was playing, the piano always just soothes my thoughts. I gradually playing a tune called "Whisper's Song. _(A/N: Gee...that sounds familiar...)_ It was a haunting melody that had two parts but I could only learn one. It was like a sad romantic song, like the person who played it missed the person they were writing it for. I was soon in a world of contentment for I don't know how long when I heard the door open. 

It was Draco.

He looked a bit shocked.

"Your in here?" he asked.

"Do you see anyone else?" I asked him with a 'duh' attitude and returned to the piano.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"Whisper's Song." I answered. I expected him to go but he only sat next to me and started to play the other part. I looked at him puzzled.

"How did you find me?" I asked him. I had put a silencing charm on the room so he couldn't have hear the noise. He smiled.

"Come on Hermione, surely someone like you should figure this out." I glared at him.

"Indulge me." I said.

"This piano is a charmed so that the person who is playing it, the person theywant from the heart can only hear it." I stopped. "And Hermione I heard it." I swallowed, oh crap, no.

"Impossible. I'm pissed at you,why on earth would my heartwant you?" I askedhim, hoping to God that hewouldn't see through me lie.

"Becauseyoulike me too much to actuallystay pissed at me. You said it yourself, you forgive me too easily."

"I don't like you!" I retorted. He only smiled and shook his head.

"Hermione play a note."

"A note?" I asked.

"Yea, any note, just play it." I didas I was told and he smiled.

"I can hear it clear as day. Now my turn." He played some random note. I was taken a back.I heard the note as clearly as if I were to play it.I was a bit scared.

That meant he wanted me from the heart.

We both just stared at each other for what seemed like an hour, but was probably just 5 minutes.

"So you really care about me?" I said finally. He nodded. "How much?" he laced my fingers with his and held them up a bit.

"What if I told you I've fallen for you?" I smiled.

"Well I can't help you back up." When I saw his puzzled expression I explained.

"Because I'm falling for _you_."

* * *

First I would like to apologize for not updating as soon as I should've. 

FINALLY IT'S OUT! This took forever to write! I'm not kidding, I had this huge writer's block on how I should do this.

I know...it's a bit corny...but come on! I got them admitting their feelings didn't I? I know it might have been a bit out of wack but trust me some of these things in here are VERY important in the end. But I thought it was kinda cute. I know the piano thing isn't an orignal idea, I saw it on a couple other fics. I admit it!

Find out what happens at the ball on Part 16...Help in High Society...


	16. Could You?

**A/N:** Well hello everyone...here's something fun...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

**Responses to the Reviews:** (Might I add that they were lacking on this chapter?) 

**Drakulya:** Because of your name I have to ask this. Do you like vampire lore? (Yea, it may sound weird but your pen name is spelled like Dracula.) Because if you do then I posted a vamp story on Fiction Press... But I inspired someone...in the words of my friends when I tell them I get inspired "Uh oh.." lol. But since you demanded (but nicely) a new chapter, this one is for you!

**Fiona McKinnon:** Yea, corny, but gotta it love right? What does PAMS mean?

**JewelBlossom:** Better expect more cliffhangers...I love em!

**natty123:** Yea, I did say I stole some of the idea part of it from other fics...but come on wasn't it sweet?

**Vio Momen:** I hope that means you like my story!

**Thank you! Amandasue06, Aime, Broadwaysbrunett**

* * *

_Okay, now let's see how we're gonna do this..._

(Rolls eyes)

_Please, Hermione, you know you love people fussing over you._

(Continues to rolls eyes)

_Fine, okay, be that way. Do you even have make up?_

Yes.

_Okay, have you ever put make up on?_

No.

_(Slams head on wall repeatly) Oh boy..._

What's wrong with that!

_Uh...nothing...just okay, you know you have to get some of eyeshadow on the brush right?_

Uh, yea.

_Okay, close your right eye and apply._

AHH! EYELASH AND EYESHADOW IN EYE! OW!

_Stop being a baby._

Well excuse me! Continue.

_Okay, do the same for the other eye. Or is that too hard?_

No, Ginny. No need to get all pissy at me.

_I'm not pissed! Now, just put the eyeshadow on and get the mascara. Put it on your eyelashes._

Check. Why does it look so clumpy?

_Because the industry hasn't figure out how to unclump it. (Let it go Mya.) Now the blush. Smile and your cheekbones should show or something. Brush it over them. If you look like a clown, then STOP_.

Okay...I still look okay.

_Now okay find the powder. I bet it's that weird white stuff that doesn't get out of clothes easily. I would I suppose sprinkle it..._

Okay...okay! I don't look like a ghost!

_Good. How you look?_

Better than usual.

_Well I try...damn no mirror..._

Trust me, I look alright, you rep is still good.

_WHEW Okay, I'm supposing your hair is already done._

Yes, it's in a twist. It looks quite nice.

_Well your going to be going to a BALL...Let's see me in complete shock..._

Ginny, come on.

_Do you realize I'm never going to go to one? I'm that low on the social scale?_

No your not!

_Let's face it Mione, my family is broke. We don't have a huge house, our family is falling apart. I'll never be able to do the high society stuff. _

It doesn't matter about social standing! Not to me!

_But it matters to everyone else. It was like the time Missy Copersmith had that birthday sleepover over the summer. She invited everyone in the Gryffindor year six except me. I know it was because she didn't think I would be able to buy her gift. People care, it's stupid, but they do._

People change Ginny.

_I hope. Maybe people will get off their high horses...I dunno..._

Your going to be better than all of em! Think of it, you can trash them all!

_Not a bad idea...now onto the subject I'm been itching to talk about._

What?

_Malfoy!_

What about him?

_You just confessed you were falling for each other. I would say thats BIG._

Yes it is.

_I did not see you with him to be honest. Too much fighting..what changed your mind_?

I don't really know. He just grew on me I suppose. We'll have to see...

_It's gonna get hot in here!_

SHUT UP!

_Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.._

SHUT

_First comes love then comes marriage..._

UP

_then comes the baby in the baby carriage._

GINNY!

_Hey you know you want him. Don't deny it. I knew this was coming. I did tell you that I look good in green for the bridemaids dresses right?_

Yes. Butthey aren'tnot going to be green, they'regoing to be a light blue.

_HA! So you HAVE thought about it_!

I'm a girl, I've got an excuse.

_Whatever. I've got my proof. So what's the plan about tonight?_

We'll wait it out until close to the ending and we'll try to get our way to you guys. I don't know if we might get you and Harry out though. Your important people...Voldemort might get too "I'll gonna kill you ALL". We still have to figure it out. But we'll be there one way or another. Should we leave Ron?

_Who knows? He's being a jerk. Might as well leave him. Percy left us, what's another family member?_

Ginny...

_I know, I know, don't wish ill on your brother. But come on, he's going to HURT you when this is over. He could KILL you even if he's mad enough._

I know. I'll deal with him when it comes.

_No you won't! You'll push it to the back of your mind! Hermione, you have to think about this now. I'm scared about you. You can kill death eaters no problem but what if it's your best friend? If you need to kill him, will you be able to?_

Ginny...

_Answer the question. If you need to, can you kill Ron?_

I don't know. I honestly don't know.

_Well prepare yourself, Hermione._

What are you talking about? Do you know something? What is it?

_I'm sorry Hermione, I've got to go, Ron's getting ideas..._

Ginny!

_I'm sorry, I'll see you tonight!_

* * *

I'm sorry if it sucked but I've having writer's block on how to write this. I know how I want the story to go..I just can't write it! 

Oh snap, I just looked at my stats and one of my stories broke the over 100 reviews mark! Holy crap...in shock now..

But before I post this, I'm going to annouce that I am looking for a beta! I've tried but still can not fix all the errors. I must warn you though, if you want to be, I have constant chapters, at a fast rate (too many ideas, sue me) so I would be prepared. But you would read chapters before anyone else! Just say your interested in your review.


	17. Trapped AGAIN?

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

**Response to the Reviews:**

**Broadwayburnett:** A beta is just someone who looks over the chapter and edits it for mistakes. I've got a couple people I'm talking to so I'll let you know.

**draco-luver-4-eva:** Thank you, I'm flattered!

**Drakulya:** I tried looking up the book but I couldn't find it. Inviting Ginny...I'm not sure, I'm at a crossroads with where she stands. Hopefully this whole beta thing works out!

**Fiona McKinnon: **Thanks for the explaination!

**jamesismysweetheart:** I hope that doesn't meanthat up until now itwasn't exciting!

**JewelBlossom:** You better expect it:)

**natty123:** Okay, well sometimes that's how people are...

**Silver serpent:** And it'll only get more interesting...

* * *

Sneaking out, (Yes I have to sneak out of every room it seems like. But it's this stupid old rule that the guys can't see the girls when they are all ready. I'm not getting married to him, for God's sake! Jeez!) 

"Draco?" I called softly through the door. Please let him be there...He opened the door and he froze.

Literally. I was afraid he would faint actually.

"Hermione." he said in shock as he seemed to be processing something. I hurried into the room and locked the door.

"What?" I asked annoyed when he kept staring at me. Honestly, he KNOWS staring isn't polite.

"You look..." he said. This was when I got scared.

"It isn't too much is it? I had Ginny help me but I never should've trusted her!" I said rambling. "I look horrible don't I? I mean this dress isn't even my color..." I stopped when he started to laugh. "What is so funny?" he smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful Hermione." I looked up at him.

"No joke?" he kissed me.

"No joke." he stepped away. "Now what was it you came here for?" I shook my head and remembered.

"How are we going to do this? I mean we know how to get in, but it's _who _gets out is the bigger question." I said, sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning against the dresser.

"Well if we take Harry, Ginny, that sort of people, they'll know it was us. I mean how many 17 year olds will be at this party? They know we go to Hogwarts and your sudden arrival...they're not Draco. They'll put two and two together.Plus if we do take them Voldemort could slaughter everyone else that was capturedin vengence. But if we don't take them, Harry will die. Voldemort wins." I paused. "But howdo _we _win?" Draco shook his head.

"I dunno. Save them all?"

"Do we have the power for that?" I asked. Draco sighed.

"That's what I'm counting on." We heard Draco's parents calling us and we took a deep breath.

"Ready to be fed to the lions?" he asked as he held out his arm and I took it.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, trying to have some sort of confidence and we descended down the stair case.

* * *

Turns out we were able to act sooner than expected. The people at the party got drunk so easily I tell you. It wasn'teven _funny_. But better to strike now then later. After both of us down a shot in record time, we started to weave our way out of the room. 

Going down the pitch black halls, we were not only looking for my friends but any clues what so ever to help us figure out this whole bloody mess. We reached a wooden door. Nothing unusual about a door right?

Not if it has a picture of a skull and bones on the front.

Draco and I looked at each other and we cautiously opened the door. Draco whispered

"Lumos." and a light filled the room. I gasped.

The room was a torture room.

Various books lined the room, most of them I reconized as old dark magic. We weren't even taught to defend outselves against _this _magic.

"Draco look at these books, these wouldn't even make the restricted section, they're so dark." he took a closer look.

"They look greek. Middle of the Roman empire era probably. This is more herbs and potions, just before wands were used.I've seen a couple of the spells in these books, if we have any sense we'll burn the books." he pointed out.

"So we're taking them?" I asked. He nodded and as he started to work on getting the books to a smaller size, I took a better look around. Chains...knifes, even _swords_...it was something out of a horror movie. And everything was shiny and lined up, as if they were to be used at any minute. I traced my finger against the blades. It drew blood no problem. I licked my finger and waved it to stop my bleeding. But the most sickening thing was seeing the throphies. As I had learned in DADA, killers tend to keep something of their victims, as proof, a throphy. Something that when they look at it, they remember the kill and they are able to smile. I saw dozens of pictures, chains, rings, and every single person that object belonged to, was dead. It was enough to make you sick, knowing that the person who owned this place took pleasure in torturing people and took no second thought to killing them.

"Who ever has this stuff means bussiness." I mentioned, turning around to find Draco.

Then the room went deadly silent.

"Draco?" I said. No answer. "Draco?" I called again.

That was when the lights went out.

"Well, well, look what I caught." a voice near the door said.

The voice wasn't Draco's.

It was Blaise's.

I heard locks going into place and I finally realized that Blaise had locked us in.

We were trapped.

AGAIN.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNN! If you remember correctly Blaise is a spy for the dark side! So catching them snooping around isn't the best thing right now! But this time when they are trapped, it will have consquences... 

Will they escape? Is their cover blown? If you review you'll know!


	18. Revealing

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

**Response to the Reviews:**

**cheer1556:** he he, and that is how you write a good twist! Thank you!

**Drakulya:** Yes Blaise Evil laugh Yes me and my cliff hangers...ah how I love em...

**HestiaTheWitch:** Oh, you reccomended it to you? (If they are onthe site.)I havea on and off beta but something more stable would be great. Thank you!

**jamesismysweetheart:** lol, thank you!

**Thank you: Fiona McKinnon, fairy pwincess, and secretdragon!**

* * *

I was scared to death. Blaise, the one person who could blow it all for us had us trapped. 

In a torture room.

I tried not to panic. (Which I may add is quite hard to do when you see knifes glittering right next to you.)

"Hello Blaise." I said calmly and cooly. "You were just interrupting Draco and I." I lied easily. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh shove it Granger. I know who you **really** are." he said wickedly. I gulped.

Oh God.

"It was too easy. Him just **happening** to sneak out. Since your not Pansy, I knew Dumbledore had sent his precious Head Girl and Boy to stop this all." he said, leaning against the wall. "He had a good plan, just he never expected someone as smart as me to figure it out."

Double gulp. But there was no way in hell I was going to show my fear. Then I got an idea.

"I always knew you were smart Blaise." I started, my voice becoming sultry. "And the fact that your on the dark side..." I trailed off. Seeing Draco behind Blaise's shoulder. (Blaise must have knocked him out earlier.) I put my arms around Blaise, and behind his shoulder motioned Draco to go attack him. "I just can't help but just feel the attraction..." I lied as I looked deeply into Blaise's eyes. Draco then jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. I jumped back asDraco got Blaise's hands behind his back and looked to me.

"As much as I hate it, we have to kill him." I stated simply. Dracolooked a bit shocked, this was probably his childhood friend I was talking about killing. "Draco, he'll blab then WE'LL die. You know I wouldn't harm anyone but..." I trailed off.He sighed.

"Your right." hesaid finally."I'm sorry mate." he said softly. "Hermione get me a sword." I nodded and headed over to get a sword, when Blaise broke Draco's grip and punched Draco. They were soon in an all out fight, when Blaise pulled out his own sword.

"Draco!" I called, throwing the sword I had just gotten to him. I had no idea what to do.

"Hermione just go, I'll take care of him!" he said with difficulty. I looked at him one more time, he could fend Blaise off. (I hoped.)I bunched up my skirts, undid the locking charms of the room,and fled down the dark hall.

* * *

I did eventually find the dungeons. 

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"SHH!" I answered.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in suprise as his eyes got big. "Wow, you should dress like that more often..." he said staring at me.

"HEY! Your MY boyfriend!" Ginny pointed out and jerked Harry's faceso he looked at her. He blushed as I looked around for keys.

"Where are the bloody keys?" I muttered.

"Underneath that snake." Ginny said. I swallowed as I saw she was right. A big, nice, DEADLY cobra was on the keys.

"Uh, Harry, mind to take care of the snake?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course." and he started to hiss in the language that only he and the snake knew. Soon the snake released it's hold on the keys and I quickly scooped up the keys and unlocked the cage.

"Okay, now I need everyone to listen to me!" I said. "We're going to bring you all back to Hogwarts but you need to listen to my instructions. Split up into groups of five and I'll pop you back to Hogwarts. When you get there you better head to Dumbledore. Ginny." I directed. "Give me a report when you can. Harry be careful." I paused as I caught Ron's eye. It wasn't as cold as I expected but it gave me a chill down my spine

"Okay everyone, let's get this started."

* * *

Draco showed up about half way through and we were able to get everyone back before the end of theparty. As we entered the party hall I asked him. 

"You took care of Blaise right?"

"Define 'taken care of'." he answered I froze.

"You mean you didn't kill him?" I said.

That's when I noticed the stares we were getting.

"I knocked him out Hermione. I couldn't kill him." he confessed. Then I noticed the crowd coming in on us. "He probably woke up a little while ago and knowing him, he snitched.So everyone knows about you."

"Me? What about you?" I asked.

"Ah my dear, you had us fooled." Lucious Malfoyinterrupted with a evil laugh. I looked around as I saw Dracodrift totheir side.

"Draco?" I asked.

"You didn't know? He's a death eater, only our new breed, so they won't be so detectable." Draco only shook his head sadly as two men came up from behind and held me back."He's been playing you all along my dear. As much as your girly thoughts may think that he's your prince your sadly mistaken." he laughed. "Any last words Draco?"Draco walked up to me and looked very scary as he leaned to whisper in my ear. I expected something that would chill me to the bone but instead got.

"One the count of three, focus all your energy on the diamond you have around your neck and think of Hogwarts. And Hermione, forgive me." I looked at him but he gave me a small smile. But I puzzled, _'Forgive me?'_

I got my answer when Draco brought something upon my head and just when I got to three and from there everything when black.

* * *

"Draco! She's awake!" I heard someone say. I groaned, my head felt like some truck had slammed into it. Ididn't dare open my eyes and rested my hands on my head, wishing the pain would go away.But that voice sounded familiar... 

Narcissa.

HUH?

"Narcissa?" I asked as I opened my eyes fully and blinked a couple times to get used to the light. She smiled.

"Yes Hermione it's me. You gave us quite a scare, dear." I blinked.

"Where am I?"

"We're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts." she explained as she gave me a potion."For the pain." I nodded and downed the potionin one gulp. Draco came into the room.

"Hermione!" he said and hugged me. "I'm sorry I had to strike you but I had to put a show for father." I nodded and leaned into his embrace.

"But why are you here Narcissa?" I asked. She grinned.

"I've known all along." My jaw dropped.

"Known about what?"

"That you were undercover." she answered.

"How..how..." I asked, shocked.

"I have my ways. How else would you have gotten that jewel?" I then paused as I remembered the little things I had thought about. Things she had said or done that I thought were strange. It hit me, she really did. She was trying to help us all along the way.

"Wow, I suppose, thank you." I said.

"No need to thank me dear. We've got bigger things to worry about." Draco nodded.

"The death eaters will want revenge, but they won't attack now, it's too heated. Hogwarts is now back in full use so they will wait a while. But they will strike." Draco explained. Narcissa left us alone for a minute

"Are you really a death eater?" I asked Draco. He paused.

"I was made one against my will. But my father is right, I am a new breed, we don't have a mark but we know when we are being called. I've been waiting forever for a chance to get away." he explained. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would never have anything to do with a death eater." he said looking away.

"Hey, I love you. I don't care what you are exactly. Just as long as your yourself I'll be happy."

"You love me?" he asked.

"Don't ask me how. I've loathed you for the longest time, but I dunno, being you all this time, you've grown on me." I said. He smiled.

"Same here." I raised an eyebrow. But before this went all romantic comedyish, Istill hadone question was still in my mind.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"We try to be as normal as possible before the war. I can't promise anything, for all we know we could both die. And you have to be careful." he said seriously.

"Does this mean I get breakfast in bed?" I teased. He laughed.

"Maybe."

"I can't believe what has happened in all this time." I stated.

"I fel lin love with my enemy, was a spy for the first time, my ex could be dangerous, and I'm stuck in a brewing war." I sighed.

"Well at least I can leave this school without feeling like this year was boring..."

* * *

Wow, I'm sorry I took so long to update! But summer for me is almost here so these things will come out faster, I promise! (Yea most people would be at the beach but alas there is now beach in sight.) I hope you all liked this be-lated chapter! 

Okay so we've learned something interesting things, but my biggest twist is still yet to come! I ask you that if you read this chapter you review. I don't care if it's just "UPDATE!" just REVIEW!


	19. Break up

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

December 1st

I finally found out the date! I can't believe it's been so long... But we weren't gone for probably half of it, it's mostly because we've got to catch up on school work. While they didn't teach when the school was on lock down, the teachers have to double time the teaching so they can fit the teaching standards of what we need to learn over a school year. So double the homework, which is a nightmare I must admit. Yet it doesn't need quite as much when Draco is around.

It is hard to keep our relationship a secret. I mean I look at him at the Slytherin table and he gives me a death glare at him because any look what so ever could set off rumors. And yes, we don't need rumors, we're pissed as it is because everyone keeps going up to us and asking where we wentandwhat we found out. And everyone finding out about us? Colin would break into our dorms and be snapping a million pictures a minute of us. I suppose the secret is worth it. We have our own common room so we don't have to sneak out and I always find a rose in my bag as I take out my books for whatever class I have. Plus we're always partners in Potions ("House unity! Woot woot!" in the words of Ginny) so it's getting easier, but harder to act like I hate him. This is why guys have it easier, they have to be tough with the not being able to cry or show weakness. Girls, well we do cry and we do show weakness. Damn it...

Ginny and Harry on the other hand are very open with their relationship, but thank God they have the sense not to show it off when I'm around. They just just go and elope already, and I'm serious. It's not just that they're affectionate in public or what not. I swear I get this feeling that just says that these two are meant to be when I'm around them. I know it sounds crazy but I really do. I can't explain it...

Wait...that looks like Ron's owl...what does he want?

* * *

Ron wants me to meet him outside Gryffindor tower at ten. I dunno if I should go...But he said he wanted to sort things out and I just miss him. It just doesn't feel complete just with me and Harry. I'll go owl Harry to be on the lookout in case if things go wrong. But I'll have to keep this from Draco, which kills me. I'll just say I'm going on patrol or something... 

Oh Merlin, I hope I'm not walking into a trap.

* * *

The castle is quite scary at night. There are few windows in the actual halls and there are not lights to flip on, so it's really dark. I quickly made my way to Gryffindor tower, making sure my Head badge was in sight in case I came across any teacher. It's actually funny since I could see Ron's hair in the darkness. (I know it's wrong to make fun of him, but come on! It's like it glows in the dark! When are you going to ever see that?) 

"Hermione-" he started. But I got there first.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked.

"I want to make things right." he said. "It was stupid of me to cheat on you. I don't even know why I did-"

"Because you wanted sex and I wouldn't give in, so you went to someone else who would at the drop of a hat." I explained. He looked a bit surprised and then continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"You threatened me. In the stalker manner. Care to explain that?" I asked, not even considering Ron's words.

"Well that was also stupid. I was just really heart broken...I just took it the wrong way." I wasn't impressed.

"I'm not believing this."

"Hermione I just...I care about you so much. I want to start over. I'm not asking for a relationship, I just want to earn your trust again."

"I dunno Ron. I have to think about this, it's going to take a long time."

"I'm willing to wait." I sighed.

"We'll see? Is that good enough for you?" He nodded and then we said our goodbyes and then went to our dorms. As I slid into bed with Draco (I had clothes on, thank you very much.) he whispered

"Where were you?"

"I was patrolling." I lied. "I thought I heard something outside so I checked it out."

"Is it anything serious?"

"No, just some couple."

And as we fell asleep I prayed that Draco wouldn't find out that I lied.

* * *

December 20th

Sorry once again for the slacking off of writing! But Draco and I have been busy and the homework isn't getting any better. But today is a sad day because I have to say goodbye to Draco because he is spending the holidays with Narcissa who is in hiding as I write this. While I'm gonna miss him I am glad he will see Narcissa since he hasn't seen her in the longest while and the time between her letters get longer and longer they still come. Which to Draco is more important. But Harry and Ron are staying which is good to a point. Ron and I are okay...we'll say 'Hi' and ask what's up. So far he's been okay, no more of the stalker act, thank God. It's getting there but it's nice to think things could be as they were. Oh wait, Draco's calling me...be right back...

* * *

_Hermione?_

Ginny? How are you talking to me? I thought we couldn't anymore since we're in the castle.

_Hermione, Hermione, have you ever been to the restricted section?_

Yes...YOU DIDN'T!

_Oh yes I did. Interesting books in there I must say._

How did you get in there? Wait, you used Harry's cloak didn't you?

_Of course! He doesn't use it, so why not?_

GINNY!

_Jeez, chill. Go get some ice or something. Anyway yes I used to books and I can now talk to you. What is up?_

If you've ever felt like your world suddenly came crashing down in a split second, then you know what I feel like right now.

Draco broke up with me.

I'm dead serious

_Oh my God...why?_

He said that he felt like something was missing. That things weren't like they were. He needed something different

_That jerk, where is he?_

On the train to his mother's

_I swear when he gets back he's getting it. I'm so sorry Hermione._

I thought our relationship was strong, but I guess I was blinded by love.

_Oh Hermione..._

I feel like smashing something. Taking that jar he keeps spare change in and throwing at his wall. I feel like weeping, even though I know he's alive. Jesus, why does love hurt so much... And why the hell did I let myself fall?

_But you do know what you can do now right?_

No, what?

_Get revenge_

* * *

Now before you go hitting me with random objects because I made them break up, I will say this is where it gets quite interesting. I mean Hermione getting revenge! I promise this is happening for a reason. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wish I could post responses but FF won't let us anymore! So anyone who really wants a reply to their review please say so in your review for this chapter!

I'm sorry for the long update and I hope that this was worth the wait!

Skittles and cinnamon kisses (If you read my story The Wedding Planner, you know what I'm talking about!)

Whisper's Song


	20. The Move On

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

**

* * *

**

**December 31st**

Well Christmas is break is over...my full list of presents include another sweater, a stack of books, a gift card to a wizard clothing store (From Ginny of course.) and other stuff I can't even begin to describe. I haven't told Harry and Ron that Draco and I have broken up. I think they figured it out though, Harry was always a people watcher. But Ron is lost in his happiness that I'm beginning to talk to him again. I don't know, I've had thoughts of going back to him. As foolish as it sounds, it seems logical. He and I were best friends, this is how people want it to be. See the two sidekick kids get together and get married, even though the thought makes me sick. But Ron while was creepy for a while, he wouldn't ever hurt me physically and he comes from a good family. Draco has punched me and is a death eater. Who was I kidding? Draco and I had a slim chance of a future, even when the war is over, people just don't turn their way of thinking around. I guess a lot of people would call this giving up, not fighting for Draco, but I love him, I wouldn't want to get him back only to behis girlfriend to the eyes of everyone but his heart belongs tosome mistress.And if you love something you'll let it go.But then again the other half of the quote says that if the other person loves you they'll come back and while Draco is coming back to the school in a matter of hours, it doesn't count. I always a fear of this, we would go back to just arguing and being enemies. I bet he's very good at this too, I can see it now. He'll insult me and I'll feel like shouting at him asking him how he can do this to a person he loved. But I'll glare at him and hurry off before he can see my tears, but one of these days I'll be over him. Just a matter of time.

Just a matter of time.

* * *

**January 1st**

Ron and I are offically back together. There was a huge party thrown in the Great Hall for New Years and I went Harry and Ron. It was nice all up until Midnight, everyone says you have to kiss someone at midnight and I had no one. Which to a girl (even a bookworm) is a bit worrying. It was 11:50 when I glanced over the punch table and I saw Draco. He looked heartbreakingly good. I wasn't counting on staring at him but I just found myself doing it. Then he caught my eye and I froze like a deer in the headlights. It was somewhat weird because we were opposite sides of the room, it seemed something outof the old movies. The spell was broken when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Ron. Apparently 9 minutes had gone by and it was fastly becoming Midnight. I knew that Ron wanted to be the person I kissed at Midnightbut I was torn between running to Draco and staying with Ron. I was about to go to Draco when I saw Pansycome Draco's way. She was sitting in his lap for God's sake! And Draco seemed to enjoying it more than I would like.I turned away as I heard "FIVE...FOUR..." and I made sure Draco could see Ron and I

And then I kissed Ron.

He was pretty surprised and when he asked if we could try the relationship again I said yes. Draco has his Slytherins to keep him company he simply didn't see a great thing when he had it...

Damn I hope he was jealous.

People say it's great that I'm over him...but I'm just not.

* * *

**January 10th**

Today was just lovely, the sky was so clear today! Plus it started to snow and I have a good feeling the snow will stick! I heard Harry and Dean talking about a snow fight tomorrow if classes are cancelled, that should be fun. I have all my work done I guess a snow ball fight would be just what I need. Ron and I have been getting along better I will admit. If Draco's jealous, he hasn't said or done anything. He's too busy putting his tongue down Pansy's throat. (Ick) Well now Ron's come to get me, it's a surprise where we're going...I wonder where it could be...

* * *

**Hospital Wing Incident Report:**

**Name/Title of Reporter: **Draco Malfoy, student

**Date/Time of Incident:** January 12th, Around 3 p.m.

**Place of Incident:** South West Tower

**Persons Involed in Incident:** Ron Weasely, Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger

**Nature of Incident:** Ron Weasely and Hermione were walking down the south west tower when Lucius Malfoy attacked the pair. Ron Weasely only with minor cuts, Hermione Granger hit head on with unknown curse and now in coma like state. Surivial rate 75 and slowly declining.

**Follow-up:** Ron Weasely treated and released from Hospital Wing, Hermione Granger still in Hospital Wing until further notice. A man hunt around the castle turned up nothing and an ongoing hunt by the ministry is enforced, follow up will be added at a later date.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long to get an update out and that it is so short! But I'm working on a Christmas story at the moment! 

And now Fanfiction has messaging, if you go to my profile it says "Send Message" so if you have a question or anything that doesn't pertain to the story please use that.

But still please review! I only got three reviews last chapter, I will still see the story to it's end but come on!


	21. Better Off

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

**January 15th**

_(Draco)_

Well look what we've gotten ourselves into... Draco, here. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, or much less read the hand writing of. But you seemed so damn attached to this bloody thing, I couldn't help but fill in what's been happening lately. When you wake up, you'll probably skip over these entries, thinking you had written them. I guess I'm hoping one day you'll realize, that while I might be the arrogant, jerk you say I am, that I'm a _caring_ arrogant jerk.

You might not remember what happened but I saw you and Weasel scum walking together, hand in hand might I add. You don't waste any time do you? And my father came as I had feared, and tried to kill you. I think he probably put a bind on Weasel to keep him still, but he hit you with some curse. Next thing I know, I'm tackling my father. After he disappeared, I rushed to get a professor.

This is exactly why I broke up with you. I knew this would happen, and I can't bear seeing you just laying in this hospital bed. Damn it Hermione, you actually believed the crap I was saying about missing something... I only broke up with you because I cared about you. Fuck, you got me to care too much about you, that's what.

And to think I was thinking about getting back together with you, on New Years. But you pull that scum of a stalker and kiss him. I guess you've made your choice, even if it's the wrong one. I told him it's alright if he takes credit for rushing you to the hospital wing, even though it was me. It's better for you to be in love with the wrong person, somewhat safe than being with me and being possibly dead.

And he'll pay for doing this attack...I'll make sure of that.

You can't die Hermione, you just can't.

* * *

_(Ginny)_

Hey Mione, it's Ginny. I saw Draco writing in this, so I figure I might as well. That boy loves you, you know that? I was walking to your bed and I saw him. I'll be damned if that wasn't a tear he was wiping away. So I did the only thing it seems I can do right, talk. Yes, I talked to him. He only wants to protect you. I wish I could tell you everything he said to me, but he made me promise not to tell you. And I'm going to respect his wish, so I'll tell you in the only place you probably wouldn't look for an answer.

Draco wants Ron to look like the hero in all of this. You and I both know if you knew that Draco was the one who saved you, you would go back to him. And yes while you two both belong together, it's too dangerous. He loves you that much to let you be with someone else so you can live. Your incredibly lucky Hermione Granger, I hope you never forget that.

Please Hermione, wake up. It's so hard to be strong, the war is so close, we can taste it. We, everyone, needs you. Because your the one who keeps us together. Your the one who grounds us. Everyone's so worried, sure we act confident and everything in front of people, but we're so worried. You were hit with a pretty strong curse. Ron blames himself a lot, saying he should've done more when he couldn't have. (We both know his reflexs suck.) Plus a bind was put on him, he's alright though. Ron comes to see you everyday, but Draco comes to see you every night.

I think he's going to go after his father...If he does, he's asking for his death. Once this war is over, if you two aren't together, I sure as hell will get you two together again. That's a promise.

* * *

**Follow Up Report:**

Patient (Hermione Granger) awoke at 8:53 A.M, January 17.Patient is in stable condition, and seems to have no other injuries. Patient is on bed rest and to remain in hospital wing for observation.

* * *

**January 18**

_(Hermione)_

Um, wow, I was out for a while!

Okay that sounded _really_ lame.

But what can you really say? Over the last hour, I've been filled in on what apparently happened. All I can say is wow...I never knew how important I really was to the war. I guess nothing ever becomes really clear until you almost die. But wow...I didn't know Ron was so brave! This certainly changes my thoughts of him. I mean he must really care about me if he saved me like that...right? I mean I could've died, and he stopped Lucious from killing me.

I mean sure, it's a little out of his character...but...Ginny wouldn't lie. So it must be true...

But I could've sworn I saw Draco by my bedside, just as I was about to fully wake up...Wait, correction, _Malfoy. _It seems so weird to call him that in my head now. But I have to remember, he was the one who broke up with me. He was the one who lied to me. How can you tell someone you love them, and then suddenly decide to break up with them. I guess whatever plan he was forced to do must've been cut short...

I never did realize how much I've filled up this diary. I thought I had filled less pages, but I guess my life is more interesting than I thought!

* * *

_Hermione I think you'll be having some company quite soon._

What do you mean?

_I'm talking about Draco Malfoy and how he's currently being rushed to the Hospital Wing._

Really? I mean, why should I care?

_I don't know...you only loved him._

Very funny, but I am totally over him, you know that.

_Right, I think you'll find it interesting why he's going to be in the Hospital Wing._

What is that suppose to mean?

_Head over heart, you know what that means?_

Yes, why?

_Think about it. Think about the real meaning. The act of putting what's right before what your heart calls. Terribly, his crime is letting his heart get the better of him in a time like this._

What are you talking about?

_Hermione, the war has started. It started the moment you and Draco stepped out of the castle._

* * *

Oh wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! And I know this chapter should be long...but it's not! It's what we call a filler chapter! 

This chapter can be somewhat confusing so basically: Hermione doesn't even know Draco wasin the area of the attacks. (She thinks Ron saved her from being worse off then she already is. Ron was in reality ina bind.)Yet it was in fact Draco who saved her. He doesn't want Hermione to know that, in order toprotect her. Why? Because he doesn't want to see her hurt just because she's with him.

Whew, that's a lot! There's only a few more chapters to go!

Review!


End file.
